Just Friends
by literaryobsession
Summary: Liking your best friend has always been one of the many love dilemmas of the world. And Kelsi can't even be exempted from that problem! How can she evade that problem when it's all about the sweet Ryan Evans? Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HSM.
1. In love with my bestfriend

"Hey Kels."

Kelsi Nielsen's heart fluttered in surprise. The voice was so familiar, that she can recognize it even from a whole group of Wild cats shouting. Before she can even turn around, the person laid a hand on her head, "Sorry. I feel asleep last night." Ryan Evans leaned forward, grinning cheekily at her. He was wearing a hat, that hat that Gabrielle so graciously remarked, always seemed to match Kelsi's. "And oh yeah, thank you for you help. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have finished my project."

But of course, it didn't matter to Kelsi if she does every single one of Ryan's projects. She'd do everything for him because, you see, she loves Ryan Evans. And she was so glad it doesn't even show or she'll be busted. Ryan Evans stood up from every boy at East High. Without his catty sister, he was sweet, sensitive and just plain different. No words can even describe him. Kelsi grew fond of the boy ever since their Winter Musicale. Ever since the time she had been so scared of playing in front of an audience because she was alone; Ryan wrapped his arms around her and apologized for not being there with her.

And the time when Ryan finally guessed where Kelsi was ticklish. He was the only one. And after all those things, you can't expect the brunette to fall in-love with him. Ryan Evans knew her. He knew the wallflower Kelsi Nielsen better than everyone else would've had.

"Yeah well, I was being retarded. I can't sleep." Kelsi answered back, winking at Ryan. The suit was almost irresistible, and it took a lot of her guts to even do it. "I can help you any time I'm feeling retarded."

Ryan chuckled, "Thank goodness that I caught you in your retarded moment then." He flung an arm around her, the usual. The usual thing that he does that made them the topic of school gossips (something about them being a couple) which the two denied about; even though Kelsi wanted to tell them that she wanted to be Ryan Evans' girlfriend. But she was his friend.

His friend, for crying out loud!

"Ry, can I ask you a question?" Kelsi then spoke and when Ryan nodded casually, she continued, "Do you think it's possible for someone to like someone who loves them?" Does he know how much she wanted to tell him what she feels? But she can't. You want to know why? Because Ryan Evans already likes someone else; and since Kelsi was the only one he told about the girl he likes, it would be complicated if she tell Ryan about her own feelings.

The blonde looked at her, "Of course, Kels. Why not?"

"I don't know. I just think it can't be."

"It can be. Trust me." Ryan reassured her by squeezing her gently, looking at her with his own baby blue's.

Kelsi let out a sigh, "Would you?" She inquired finally.

"In time." Answered Ryan who turned away from her gaze, looking straight at the hall, "Someday when I'm already successful then I'll think about that." Then Ryan smiled once more, "Kels, what's love?"

Questions have always been in their conversations. But it had always been Kelsi who always seemed to ask a lot of things. Ryan often commented Kelsi was weird and that he was one too, which made Kelsi feel better after hearing that she is weird. "Well." Kelsi bit her lip, "It's a euphoric feeling. I think it's not supposed to be mutual but there are some cases they are mutual, which I'd rather have."

"Thanks." Ryan lifts his arm from her shoulder and Kelsi frowned slightly. She loved the feeling of having him close.

Kelsi nudged him, Ryan seemed quiet. "What about you? What's love?"

"Do I have to?" He groaned, both of them entered the cafeteria and looked around for familiar faces. "I mean, why d'you wanna ask me?"

"Hey, you asked me first. I've got every right to ask you." The brunette eased up her sling bag and pulled Ryan towards their usual table, the only one which was empty. She sat down, taking out one book before she stared intently at Ryan who sat across her.

Ryan consented after minutes of hesitation, "Love is unconditional." Then he paused, "Love is when you love someone without asking for anything back." This made Kelsi frown more. Ryan was already speaking from personal experience, even if he denies it, Kelsi knew. How she hated that Reese girl, she knew about Ryan's feeling and just wanted to be friends. It made Ryan still love Reese and just wait for her to love him back. Why doesn't Reese just tell him flat that she doesn't like Ryan?

"Okay, next question." Kelsi interrupted, she hates seeing Ryan think about Reese again, "Describe Mr. Bean."

"The sign of idiosyncrasy for humankind." The other answered quite immediately, as f he was already ready for that question, "He's simply annoyingly stupid, Kels."

The brunette seemed to think otherwise. "He is not annoyingly stupid, Ryan Evans."

That's what she likes about Ryan. His opinions and his views that he doesn't hide from her, Ryan is Ryan. And no matter how much both of them disagree with each other, one of them would just step back and let the other win. _It's that simple! We're soul mates!_ Kelsi thought occasionally.

"Alright fine. He is rather brilliant. But he's still annoying." Ryan stood up, grinning at her and somehow told her that he was letting her win this time. "I think you have your lunch?" He raised an eyebrow and Kelsi took out her sandwich. "I'll be back." And when he left, Kelsi can freely drown in her own thoughts.

How Kelsi wished she never fell for his charms. How she wished she could turn back time and not always be with him. Everyone thought her best friend was gay, since he was always dressed up and always joining girly musicales. But Kelsi saw through those glittering hats and his fancy jazz squares, He was different. If ordinary guys would feel awkward comforting a crying girl; her best friend would listen to her talk and lay a comforting arm around her, assuring her that everything will be okay.

_Wow, talk about naïve and stupid._

"Hey Kelsi." Gabriella sat beside the brunette, her eyes twinkling. The girl has been the first one to notice that Kelsi felt more than friends feeling for Ryan, Gabriella said it really was obvious. And then Zeke came by too, the other one who noticed. But the two had been quite discreet about it, occasionally planning ways for Kelsi to tell Ryan or how they encourage her that they look good together.

Zeke sat on the other side, "Have you already told him then?" It made Kelsi blush, "I guess not. When do you plan on telling him? It's been three months, Kelsi." Gabriella gave Zeke a small look, the two always argued about telling Ryan.

_"Kelsi, you have to tell him."_

_"No, he has waited for Reese since ever, their friendship will be ruined."_

Or they'd argue something in those lines. "We're not pressuring you though Kels." Gabrielle laid a hand on Kelsi's shoulder, making the brunette feel a little better. "Tell him when you think is right. When you think Ryan feels the same. Or when you think Ryan will be okay with it."

"That would take too long, Gabbie." Zeke argued, crossing his arms over his chest, "Ryan is too slow to pick up his own feelings. And when do you think Ryan would be ready?"

Kelsi raised a hand to stop them from arguing any more, "Look guys. I'll tell him when I'm ready, okay?" Gabriella nodded, the girl understood her completely. But Zeke just shrugged. Zeke often tells Kelsi about how she should tell Ryan, since the boy might realize that he was just used to waiting for Reese and there were no more feelings towards her.

But, the question is.

_When would I be ready?_


	2. Just your 'special' friend

Thanks to **krfan **and to **digigirl02 **for my first two reviews! ^ ^

* * *

Kelsi was poring over her homework in front of the computer, she's been so stressed thinking about a lot of things mainly. There's Math [she's always been doing bad in that], Ryan, History, Ryan, new songs, and pretty much Ryan. _Okay, Kelsi, focus._ The brunette shook her head as soon as she turned her attention towards the screen, waiting for Ryan's username to tell her that he's already logged on. And man, she was looking at the screen more than focusing her attention doing her homework.

"Kelsi, dinner!" Her mother's voice called her for the second time. But Kelsi didn't feel like going to dinner, she wanted to wait for Ryan.

The brunette groaned, throwing her head back and answering back, "Not yet mom. I'm still doing my homework!"

But her mother was as stubborn as she was, "Kelsi Nielsen, come down here this instant. Don't make me call you again!" And with that last call, Kelsi pushed her chair back and gave a last look on the computer screen before heading down for her dinner. Her mother was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, "Good girl."

"Mom, I was doing my homework." She complained, half-laughing. Mrs. Nielsen nodded and just turned her heel, "Mom." Kelsi groaned again, she knew her mom didn't believe her and as if the answer is written all over her face. "I was." Entering the dining room, Kelsi gave her father a look; the man was wearing a grin. "Dad, tell me you don't believe mom."

"I'm not getting in this." He raised both hands for surrender but continued, "You weren't just doing your homework, darling." Kelsi's father met her eyes then she flushed, "You don't have that _I'm-doing-a-hard-homework_ look. Or that songwriter aura."

Kelsi took a seat and frowned, "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, yes you are." That was when her mother came out of the kitchen and finished laying out the food, "Kelsi dear, we know you. We're your parents. Who's the boy?" Sometimes her mother can get so blunt and a bit assertive, things that Kelsi wished she inherited from the woman. "Kelsi," Her mother called her name, "I'm asking you a question."

"Ryan." One name instantly makes her nervous.

Her father looked up, a bit puzzled, "Ryan. Ryan Evans?" He clarified, but his face turned a bit bright after a few minutes, "Well, I've got to hand it to you Alice, you know Kelsi very well."

"I told you so," The woman grinned almost smugly as she took the salad, "So, have you already told Ryan?"

Kelsi looked at her parents, "No mom. And aren't you going to tell me off for this?"

"Why should we?" Mr. Nielsen looked confused, "Ryan's a great guy. He's been teaching your mother to dance, something which I should thank him for. And anyway, you're best friends."

"And best friends often end up having the best relationship." Her mother added, not taking notice that Kelsi's face was getting redder and redder by the minute. "And I would like it if you end up with Ryan. I have nothing against Jason Cross though…" And she trailed off, casually muttering to herself.

The young Nielsen leaned on her seat she starts to eat dinner, "That's just it, dad. We're best friends." Her eyes met her father's, "He'd be careful not to tell me that he doesn't like me. Or he'd stay away from me."

Her father stopped eating, "Do you think Ryan would really be like that to you?" The look he gave her almost made Kelsi feel so young, so childish. "Do you think Ryan would try and hurt you like that?"

"Not in purpose but yeah." She answered.

"Then Ryan isn't the boy you thought he was."

How can his father think about Ryan that way? Implying that she doesn't know him? That's just…just so unreal. _But do I really know him as he knows me?_

_

* * *

  
_

It was almost late at night when Ryan logged in, Kelsi was also drowsing off her notebook and seemed like she wanted to go to bed. "Ryan!" She grinned as she received an IM from him.

_**jazz_square_ry: Hey kels. You busy?**_

Kelsi looked at the unfinished homework and just typed in,

_**littleplaymaker_18: no, I'm not. What's up?**_

_**jazz_square_ry: Well, the usual. Shar's being a diva.**_

_**Iittleplaymaker_18: Oh, lol, I see.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: Hey kels? Thanks for helping me with my project again. I wouldn't have finished it without you. ^ ^**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: I don't receive thank you's, Ry. You owe me big time. :)**_

_**jazz_square_ry: Don't worry. Haha, I've placed your name in the acknowledgements. "I'd like to thank my special friend Kelsi Nielsen…."**_

"Special friend." She read with a small frown taking over her once happy face. It hurts, how she thinks of him as _that someone_ when Ryan thinks of her as a special friend. Just a special friend! Kelsi turned away from the screen and bit her lower lip, "Somehow, I wanted you to figure out that somehow, just somehow, you like me too." But things like that aren't going to happen. Some dreams are just meant to be dreams.

* * *

"Hey playmaker."

"Hey Kelsi."

Troy and Gabriella greeted the small brunette; the girl however just nodded at them. Gabriella nudged her boyfriend and pointed at Kelsi. "Hey Kels, what's wrong?" Troy nodded and went by the brunette who was fiddling with the locks of her locker. When the couple got close, being upset may be just an understatement. Kelsi's eyes were puffy and red and she doesn't look like she got a good night's sleep, "Playmaker? What's wrong?"

"Kelsi," Gabriella cooed, "You can tell us what's wrong."

"I'm fine." Kelsi told them, making a well-practiced smile appear on her face. "I'm just tired. It took all night to get my Math homework done." She tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear and took a breath, "How are you two?"

Troy was about to say that he didn't believe her when Gabriella shook her head. "We're just fine. If you're having trouble with Math, I'd be happy to help." The dark-haired girl smiled, laying a hand on Kelsi's shoulder. Everyone knew reassuring gestures can make Kelsi calm and better and now, Gabriella can see that she needed this more than ever.

"That'll be great, Gabriella. Thanks. Oh, I gotta run. I'll see you later guys."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Troy asked his girlfriend as he leaned on the lockers. "I mean, she looks upset. Very upset."

Gabriella shook her head, claiming that she doesn't know. But in reality, she did. "Maybe we should let her mull things over. I think she's getting a lot of pressure right now. We should tell the others not to ask her about it."

* * *

Zeke, however, seemed very bothered by it. It was obvious Ryan didn't know it yet since Kelsi didn't have classes with the blonde and it seemed like Kelsi avoided being seen in the hallways. He caught a sigh and just watched as Kelsi think, it was very less likely for her to daze off during English Literature. But here she is, thinking about other things.

Impatiently tapping his pen on his desk, Zeke caught Taylor's irritated glance so he stopped.

He had the same idea that Ryan was the reason why Kelsi was crying, just like Gabriella's thought. The dark-haired girl shared this with Zeke and he agreed that Ryan could be the only reason. "Maybe something happened yesterday that we don't know off." He remembered Gabriella saying to him in a low voice. "But Ryan should've noticed by now, right?"

_Yes, he should've. _Zeke turned away from Kelsi. He had developed a strong relationship with Kelsi; she was the little sister he never had. And now that she was hurting, he didn't hide the fact that he was hurting too.

* * *

"Hey Sharpay." Zeke called out to a certain blonde by the hallway, the girl turned around and smiled slightly, "Where's Ryan?"

Sharpay Evans rolled her eyes, "He's doing something in the library. I dunno, why?" She pushed back her wavy blonde hair and raised an eyebrow, "It's Kelsi, isn't it?"

"How d'you---"

She laughed, "You're seriously going to ask me that question, Zeke Baylor? I know girls who keep their secret crushes to themselves." Then Sharpay turned to look at him directly, "I'd call myself an expert in that matter."

"Oh." Zeke looked surprised at that, "Wanna go out this Saturday?" It came out from him just as if it was what he always said everyday. Well, he does say this everyday. And Zeke almost says this casually and it comes out naturally from him.

"Baylor, focus on Kelsi. She doesn't need the love sick Zeke Baylor right now." She snapped but had a very enigmatic smile on her face, "Aren't you going to hunt my brother and tell him to talk to Kelsi?"

"Oh right."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him, "Just don't meddle much. They, seriously, have to figure things out on their own. And oh yes, I do know that Kelsi likes my brother. It's so obvious. I've never seen anyone act like her. I don't know how Ryan can't see that."

"It's because he's not you, Sharpay. He can't see through people." The tall one answered, "I don't know why Kelsi just won't say that she likes Ryan. She obviously wants to tell him."

"It's because she's not you, Baylor." Sharpay began walking away, strutting away more likely.

But when Zeke reached Ryan inside the library, Gabriella was already there. She seemed to be in a very discreet and important conversation with Ryan. "Gabriella?"

The girl looked up and, "I told you he'd come looking for you Ryan."

"What's wrong with Kelsi?" Ryan asked silently, he looked like he was the one overly upset. "I didn't get the chance to see her this morning so I didn't see."

Zeke took a seat by their table, "I don't know what's wrong with her. But since you're her best friend, we figured you know. Do you think something happened last night?"

"Just like what I told Gabriella, I don't think so. We were chatting and she seemed so happy. I'll go talk to her." He pushed his chair back and blinked at them, "I can't believe that I didn't feel she was upset and didn't want me to know." Ryan left after that.


	3. Facts or Assumptions

Thanks to **krfan -** I'm glad you do. Wait, am I supposed to be glad? Lol.

**WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade - **Thank you! xD

and **digigirl02 - **Do you feel for Kelsi here too? :)

* * *

He searched East High's nook and cranny for Kelsi, or any sign of her. But he didn't even know where she is. She wasn't in the Music room (the first place he looked for since he knew it was Kelsi's favorite place in the whole school) then in the theater then in each classrooms but she wasn't there. Ryan paused, at least they didn't have classes now; he can search for Kelsi for another entire hour. He seriously thought he knew Kelsi, he seriously thought he can find her in a flash but---

"Wow," Ryan slapped his forehead, leaving a very red mark on it. "I don't know why I didn't think of it in the first place." He turned around and left the empty hall.

Knowing Kelsi, she would hide in the most unlikely place that people wouldn't guess that she was hiding there; somewhere un-Kelsi-like. Somewhere like, "The Physics laboratory." Ryan reached for the door knob and found who he was looking for.

The girl was sitting by the window, obviously startled when Ryan came inside the room. "Ry? What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask the same thing, Kelsi. You hate Physics. Why are you here?" Ryan raised an eyebrow and chuckled, taking his place beside her. But Kelsi only looked away, "Kelsi, talk to me."

"I was actually hoping no one would see me here." Her eyes wandered away for a moment, but found their way towards Ryan's, "And then, you came." _Why did you have to come? I'm doing fine wading in my misery._

Ryan eased himself on his seat and turned to look at her, "What's wrong, Kels?"

_You, _Kelsi thought but she said,"Jason."

"You're still thinking of him?" He groaned. Ryan was the one who Kelsi turned to when she and Jason broke it off. Kelsi told him the whole story; he listened and didn't even comment about it until she was done He hated seeing her cry about Jason, he didn't know she was a special and simply just a great girl. "Stop doing that. Stop thinking about him."

While Ryan was talking about Jason, Kelsi was referring to him all the time.

"I can't."

"What if I told you that I care for you and you really should stop doing that because…" And then he trailed off, Kelsi looked up in surprise at him with her eyes already brimming with tears. Ryan seemed to have broken off, thinking that he already said enough.

Kelsi inhaled, "Because what?"

"I'm afraid you'd do things that could hurt you and I don't want to see you hurt." Ryan continued, staring blankly at space. "I know people hurt but not intentionally. Not intentionally like you do to yourself."

"Why did I fall for him? Why do people have to fall for someone who can't be theirs?" And Kelsi asked him. She asked him a question about him. Why can't she have him? "Is it always like that?"

He reached for her hand, looking at her eyes again. "Things happen for a reason. We mustn't question these things. In the long run, we'll realize that. Because we've been hurt before and now, we'll know what to expect and what to do to avoid more pain."

"I don't want to feel like this anymore, Ryan." She was almost pleading and Ryan felt like she was something more than the words she just uttered. "Not anymore."

Ryan raised his free hand, touched her chin lightly and made Kelsi look at him, "Then just stop. That's all what you have to do."

Kelsi pushed herself back; her insecurity hitting her again. "Every time, it's the same. I'll fall and there'll be no one to catch me. And that's because I'm not good enough." And she burst into tears. Kelsi was the kind of person who thought less of herself and Ryan was the one who brought her self-esteem back together when she needed it.

"I'll be there." His words hit her like tons of bricks, Ryan looked extremely serious and he never really lied to her. "I swear, I will be."

"But it's not the same."

"How come?" Ryan insisted.

She inhaled sharply again and tried her best not to let her emotions show, "You have always been there for me." After she said that, Ryan pulled his hand from her but Kelsi didn't mind. "That's just it."

The blonde boy stood up, straightened his clothes before saying, "Don't jump into conclusions. You'll never know what might hit you next, Kels."

And it made Kelsi a bit angry, "I'm not stating conclusions. I'm stating facts."

He turned to her; his blue eyes were gentle enough. "Facts or assumptions?"

It was only when Ryan was already walking towards the door that Kelsi stood up from her own seat, "What exactly do you mean, Ryan Evans?" Her fists were clenched but only because she wanted to hold herself back from moving forward and just wrap her arms around Ryan.

"Only time will tell." Were his last words before he left.

* * *

"It's good that you're okay Kels."

The brunette sighed after hearing Gabriella's relieved voice from the other end of the line, "Yeah, I guess I am. Wait, you thought I wasn't okay?" Kelsi laid down her pen and looked over her notes. She was feeling a lot better now than that morning, Ryan called her up before Gabriella did and asked if she was okay. But Kelsi didn't bring up what he left off; she wanted him to tell her.

"It was pretty obvious. You looked like you were about to cry."

And then Kelsi blushed, "You were the one who sent Ryan after me?"

"Actually, Zeke helped." Laugh. "But yeah, pretty much. So, how did it go? Did you get to talk to him? Wait, don't answer that. You did since you're feeling okay. What did you two talk about?" Gabriella gave Kelsi a long time to give her as much information as the brunette can and somehow, Ryan's last words confused her too. "Only time will tell? Assumptions? But, really Kels, I think it was a little rude for you to say that to him. Ryan is a very nice guy but... I think he has something special for you." Then Kelsi heard her friend heave a sigh from the other end of the line. "Yes, only time will tell."

"But," Kelsi tried to disagree, "It seriously isn't rude, Gabriella. It was just, I don't know, I just said it." She looked at the ceiling and just wondered, "Do you think so? Do you think he has something special for me?"

"Oh I gotta go, Kels. But anyway, yeah. I think so. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll talk more about this." And then she hung up. Kelsi replaced the phone back to its cradle and stood up, turning around to face her untidy bed. There were papers scattered all over it, most of them were unfinished musical scores and the others were homework. Kelsi pushed them all aside and slumped on her bed.

_Only time will tell? Ry, are you telling me that you have feelings for me too? _She thought as she took off her glasses and placed them on her bedside table. Kelsi turned her head to the side, looking through her open window. And even though she can't see the moon very well, Kelsi thought it was really a wonderful night.

Wait, scratch that. A wonderful day to list down in history.

And right now, as Kelsi closes her eyes, she really couldn't wait to see Ryan tomorrow. Kelsi couldn't wait to see a few evidences that he does like her more than a friend. Like her just like she does to him.


	4. Melancholic no more

Thanks to the reviews guys, keep 'em coming. And also, for those who watches over my story. Lol, thank you.

* * *

It seemed to the others that Kelsi was now in a very cheery mood. "Well, I'm glad she's not sulking anymore. Kelsi and sulking isn't a good mix." Taylor said to Gabriella as they both watched Ryan probably saying a joke to Kelsi that made her laugh. "What do you think happened?"

"Ryan talked her into being happy again." The other girl spoke, concealing the smug grin. "Well, I can see he's done a great job."

Chad laughed and nodded, "Actually, I think Ryan and Kelsi look good together."

"The playmaker and the choreographer, I like the sound of that. Yeah, that's a good mix." Troy turned to look over Kelsi and Ryan. "I mean, look at them, if that's not compatible, I don't know what is."

Taylor glanced at the boys, "How about the brainiacs and the jocks?"

"I dunno about brainiacs. All I can see it beauty and brains." Chad wriggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend before taking the books from her arms, "Don't want to injure my pretty little hottie with these books, now do I?"

"Man, you are so suave." Troy rolled his eyes, patting his best friend's back. "Get some air, Chad."

* * *

After school, Ryan found Kelsi in the music room, playing _Clair De Lune. _"Aren't you going home, Kels?" He asked, closing the door behind him. "You have a piano at home, don't you?"

"But I don't have my mother telling me not to play this over and over again." She let her fingers touch the keys so familiar to her, enveloping both of them in a sentimental dream. "And anyway, I don't want to go home yet."

"I'm not going home until you do." Ryan then spoke, making Kelsi stop playing and look at him. He laughed when he saw the look on her face, "I'll take that as an okay?"

Kelsi chuckled, "Alright, fine." She stood up and strode over to her bag, picking up a few papers she took out. The brunette held back a smile when she can feel that he really was waiting for her.

"Hey," Ryan's voice echoed through the empty room, "Do you want to dance?" He left out his right hand at Kelsi who gave him a confused look, "C'mon, let's see if you still got it."

"Got what? I don't really dance, Ry." She asked, already being swept off her feet as Ryan held her hand tightly and stared right into her eyes. He pulled her close, leading her into a small waltz. Their faces were inches from each other and Kelsi can feel her face burn. Can Ryan feel her heart thumping wildly, racing and trying to escape her chest? "Ryan? Don't we look stupid? I mean, dancing without music?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry, we're already weird." His eyes went towards Kelsi's, "You're blushing." He had no idea. No idea that she was already breathless, almost weak in the knee. "Just because I said we were weird doesn't mean you have to be embarrassed in front of me. I also included me, you know."

"It's not that, Ryan. I'm just tired." As soon as she finished, Ryan already stopped leading her. He blinked, obviously thinking about something, "Sorry."

He still hasn't let her hand go, "No, Kels. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. C'mon. Let me take you home." His hand was warm and assuring; it gave Kelsi an idea that he will never let her go alone which is something she really wanted. Even though it made her sound selfish, that's what she really wanted. "You're going to be online tonight, aren't you?" Ryan asked after a few minutes, pulling her out of the school.

"I might. I'll be researching and all those stuff." She explained briefly, but knew that since Ryan always was online, she'd be too. Wouldn't want to miss any time talking with anyone else but him right? "Why?"

"Nothing special. I might miss you." Ryan teased lightly, leading her towards his ride, his classy blue motorcycle. Taking the only helmet there, Ryan placed it on Kelsi's head, "You should wear that Kels. Your mom might kill me."

"Yeah right. My mom trusts you more than she trusts me." The brunette secured her helmet on her head and pushed back her glasses. "Oh-kay, I'm still nervous. Even if I am going to ride with you. Oh wait, that makes me more nervous."

Ryan scrunched up his nose in slight irritation, "Oh, very funny Kelsi. If you must know, I'm the world's safest-est driver."

"There is no word as safest-est, Ryan." She followed Ryan's suit of getting on the motorcycle after he started it. She slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, waiting for him to tell her that it was uncomfortable; but it didn't come. Instead he reached for her arms and tightened it for her, "Ry, you won't be able to breath."

"Well, I don't want you to fall, Kels."

And her eyes widened, "Ry…" Her eyes gradually softened and closed, "Be careful." _Be careful with your words, Ryan. You don't want me to fall for you more._ Ryan's calming scent made her feel like she's safe, that no one can ever harm her; not even the feelings she has for Ryan. And this is the only moment she'd never want to end; Kelsi hoped the road would go on and on forever.

"Just like what I said, Kels. Don't feel alone." His voice interrupted her thoughts, "I don't want you to hurt yourself because I care for you." He repeated the words he said to her yesterday, and it made her more nervous. "Just don't make yourself hurt just because of trivial things about Jason. He's stupid for letting you go."

"Thanks, Ryan."

Does he know who she really was talking about yesterday? Does he have any clue that he's the one hurting her unconsciously?

* * *

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Ryan?" Kelsi's mother joined the two in the living room; they were both reading their favorite book (entitled Harry Potter, of course.) "I insist though, before you say no.

"I don't have any choice huh, Mrs. Nielsen?" The blonde boy chuckled, looking up from his book, "Thanks." He said before the woman left the room. "I seriously can't say no to your mom, Kels." However, Kelsi looked horrified. Her mom and dad just discovered about her feelings for Ryan, now they invited him for dinner? What if her mom, her overly talkative mother, let something slip out? Wouldn't that be just horrifying?

Kelsi lifted herself from Ryan's side on the couch, "I'm just gonna check something, Ry. Be right back." Rushing to the kitchen, she hissed towards the woman, "What are you doing, mom?"

"I just invited him for din--- Oh Kelsi, darling. Soon enough you'll marry him and he'll be part of the family. We better start making him feel like family." Her mother squealed, still stirring the soup, "You better get a move on, darling. I really want him for you. It's just meant to be. I don't have anything against Jason…" And then she trailed off. Again. About Jason Cross.

"Ugh, mom." Kelsi complained, leaning unto the counter, "Please don't tell him that." She can imagine Ryan's face, full of disbelief and anger, "I mean, I'm not really ready to face Ryan like that."

Mrs. Nielsen snapped out of her soliloquy, "Kelsi, darling." She wiped her hands on her apron, "Don't be like that. You're a great girl. He'll see that."

"He already did. But I'm not Reese. I'll never be good enough for him." Kelsi looked down on the floor, breathing in sharply, "He'll never get over Reese, mom."

"Ryan likes you too, Kelsi." The woman stared at her daughter, her little Kelsi. The girl looked so hopeless; obviously in need of encouragement. Kelsi needs someone who'll encourage her, like Ryan Evans. "Kelsi, someone like you is impossible not to be loved so much. You just have to believe in yourself."

Her eyes fluttered up to meet her mother's eyes, "Do you think he likes me?"

"Of course. The case is, he just hasn't realized it."

* * *

Dinner was enjoyable; Mr. Nielsen and Ryan were talking about baseball. Ryan occasionally answers Mrs. Nielsen's theater questions. He often commented that Kelsi was Mrs. Nielsen's carbon copy; both were great pianists, interesting conversationalists and often very amusing. But Kelsi thought otherwise. Unlike her mother, Kelsi was shy, plain-looking and very quiet.

Okay, dinner was almost enjoyable when,

"Ryan, you and my Kelsi looks just adorable together. Are you sure you're not together together?" Mrs. Nielsen pillowed her cheek on her palm and propped her elbow on the table. Her husband choked on his lasagna and Kelsi looked very red.

But Ryan was still smiling. "No, not really Mrs. Nielsen. We're not an item but we're literally together." He took the comment very lightly, "But I'd really think that whoever gets Kelsi's heart is a really lucky guy."

"Oh! I'm glad to hear that, Ryan. Would you like dessert? I made pudding." She stood up, even before Ryan could answer and she strode towards the kitchen, leaving her husband and her daughter quite speechless.

Kelsi frowned, "Don't mind my mom. She's quite insane tonight."

"Kels, it's okay." Laugh, "You're like that sometimes too." Ryan pursed his lips and tried hard not to laugh.

* * *

"Be careful Ry." Kelsi spoke softly, looking at Ryan who just began staring at the stars that appeared in the sky just now. She then caught her breath when Ryan looked at her. He looked more handsome under the moonlight, she can't help but swoon at the way his eyes were just so intense.

He then grinned at her, "Everyone's been thinking the same way, huh? A bit weird but it's a nice thought. We'd make a great couple."

Kelsi was grateful it was dark, or else he would've seen her blush, "Yeah well, I guess they are. And I think so too." And then she moved forward and sighed, "You should go. Say hi to Sharpay for me."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, Kels."

_Yeah, soon. _Kelsi smiled to herself, as she watched Ryan drive away. So, he thinks they'd make a great couple too then? That seriously made her whole week.


	5. Bittersweet

Yay for updates! ^ ^ Sorry guys, I've been busy with college and stuff. But here it is. I really don't like this chapter. It's not my best. I'm sure you'd agree with me too. LOL. And oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Gee, I dunno." Kelsi groaned, a hand covering her eyes. It was one am and Ryan just called her up. Again. She had been used to him calling her this late well, this early but somehow, Kelsi just couldn't figure out how a boy like him would look so refreshed the next morning when he's up until two in the morning? It just doesn't really make sense. "Ryan, I dunno if I can go with you all tonight. I still have a lot to---"

"C'mon Kelsi. It won't be fun without you there. You won't regret it." Ryan's voice came from the phone she was holding groggily near her ear, "And I mean, I just called the others. They do want to go too."

But no matter how hard she'd try, Kelsi wouldn't win against Ryan when he's this determined. "Alright alright." And Ryan began cheering. Kelsi continued, "Just stop calling everyone this early. You can ask them later, you know."

"I know that." Laughter came after, and Kelsi wore a very tired smile. Hearing Ryan happy just makes her happy. "I guess I'll see you later then. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Kelsi closed her eyes, "No problem, Ry." Even after Ryan hung up, Kelsi couldn't even sleep a wink that time. Not that she wasn't that tired but because Ryan's happy reaction because of her answer made her think more. And doubt more about what he really felt about her. There were two sides of Kelsi that argues every time Ryan shows a sign that he seems to close for comfort for just friends. And right now, her rational side didn't really won over her in-love side. Come to think of it, it never really did win anything when Ryan came along.

She closed her eyes shut, and said to herself, "Go to sleep Kelsi. You'll see Ryan later anyway." And with those words, her body relaxed. And she fell into a deep sleep. A sleep which included dreams of her and Ryan waltzing away in a never ending melody.

* * *

"For the thousandth time Ryan Evans, we're going." Kelsi can hear Troy's irritation from where she stood. Turning around, she caught a glimpse of Ryan's laughter and Gabriella trying to explain to Troy how it wasn't nice to break someone's face especially if that one is their friend.

Gabriella glanced at Kelsi and gestured for her to come over, "Kels try and explain to Ryan that we're going."

After the musicale, and with Gabriella and Troy helping out (not that they have another choice), everyone got closer than ever. And it was then that they realized that: Troy doesn't dance that good. Gabriella has a bit of inferiority issues. Chad's temper is shorter than average. Taylor's mood swings are mostly fatal. Sharpay doesn't like it when you tell her she's pretty when she insists she's not. Zeke doesn't like cinnamon. Kelsi has age issues though has no problem with her height. And that Ryan was extremely annoying when he wants to be.

"Ry, stop it."

And to nobody's surprise, Ryan Evans stopped laughing and plastered a sweet smile on his face. "So, are you alright when I called you this morning?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked, turning her heel and just started walking. Ryan caught up with her, striding easily beside her.

Ryan paused to look at her, "You sound extremely tired just this morning, Kels."

"Ryan Evans, you called me up at one am and you seem to expect me to talk to you comprehensively that time." She scolded but a part of her was a little biased for she was amused than irritated. "So anyway, where are we going later?"

"I just found this great new place close and I heard it's wonderful. Then we'll go to that coffee shop we always go to afterwards." The boy planned out, occasionally looking up for his thoughts while Kelsi remained very happy with looking at him up-close. "What d'you think?"

What does she think? She thinks it's wonderful that she's going to spend more time with Ryan. And well, the others of course. But mainly Ryan. "It sounds fine. I should have a break from all the homework that the teachers gave me."

"And oh yeah. I won't be able to pick you up for tonight. Should I ask Gabby to go with you? I'm going to meet up with dad and well, meet up with you guys." Ryan added, making Kelsi's smile disappear. But Ryan didn't really notice it. "Oh. There's Reese. I'll see you in class, Kels." And he left her side just like that.

But who was she to complain? They weren't committed. And anyway, if Ryan's happy, shouldn't she be happy too? Kelsi shrugged the thoughts off her head and she went past Ryan and Reese who were talking. If she thinks she should be happy, why is it that it hurts her so much? Just the sight of them talking even though nothing huge is going on between them just makes Kelsi's blood boil.

"Hope he's not going to ask her to come along, huh?" Another person replaced Ryan's place beside her and Kelsi didn't have to look at the person to discover who it was, "I mean---"

"Zeke, I get it okay?"

And Kelsi just stormed away, leaving Zeke blinking. "Uh, what did I just do?"

* * *

Reese came in Ryan's life first. She was more special to him that Kelsi will ever be. Though she knew it was wrong to act like Kelsi was in a competition, sometimes she just can't help it. Maybe it's because she knew it won't work anyway or because Ryan might notice her if ever she won. "Ms. Nielsen? Ms. Nielsen? Your homework." The teacher snapped her out of her thoughts. Everyone turned to look at Kelsi, who flushed in bright pink and passed the homework. "Now that I have Kelsi's attention…"

_Sometimes, I really have to learn how to pay attention. _Kelsi glanced at her teacher and sighed. _I just have to take Ryan and that Reese girl off my mind…_

But even after repeating it over and over again, the image of the two together invaded her mind and it wasn't what she wanted. How can something so unwanted always come in her mind? Why can't history be like this way? Why can't Math be like that? How come it's always Reese and Ryan?

Kelsi groaned softly, "Oh wow, this'll be a long day." Looking out, she can see the blue sky and at that moment, she tried to pray that tonight will be the same.

* * *

"Kelsi!"

Gabriella and Kelsi climbed out of Mrs. Montez' car; Ryan and his cousin, Gerard came by and met them up. Gerard Evans is their schoolmate and he was a year younger than them. But Ryan had him helping with the musicale. "You two are late." Ryan teased, "Zeke and Troy's already here."

"Great. Wait, how about Sharpay?" Kelsi asked, looking around the place, "Isn't she here?"

"Nah. Sharpay preferred to be with dad." The blond Evans laughed as if asking if Sharpay is here was a joke and then he jerked his head towards the place. Kelsi got the chance to look at it now. The place was a Japanese restaurant, typical of Ryan to pick a place like this. Contrast to the darkness that night, the restaurant showed soft bronze lights from the lamps hanging by the entrance.

"I think I'll like it here." Words came from Kelsi.

Ryan chuckled, "I think so too." He then turned his heel and led them inside where he has already reserved a table for them. Kelsi looked around, noticing private rooms walled with mirrors. She then wondered if they had the same room or they'd just sit in the open. "C'mon guys, in here." Ryan instructed, making Kelsi jump up in slight surprise. "Kels, seriously, you've gotta learn how to pay attention."

They entered the room reserved only for them and found no one there, "I guess Troy and Zeke got bored." Kelsi heard Ryan say as she took her seat.

"I'll go look for them," Gerard suggested, running a hand through his blonde hair. A lot of girls began to have crushes on this certain Evans. Unlike Ryan, he seemed very suave in first glance and quite debonair. Even Gabriella thought that Gerard is awesome. But Kelsi didn't think likewise. Sure, he was good-looking, but Ryan's got those beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen—

"Ryan?" The brunette turned her head to her side, noticing that Ryan already made himself comfortable beside her. Gabriella gave off a giggle as she sat across Kelsi, constantly giving the small girl a very playful grin.

_Great, now I really can't get my mind of him now._

_

* * *

_Food came and everyone indulged in, everyone kept on commenting how good the food was. Gerard kept on dropping hints that he'll try-out for basketball next year but Troy didn't seem to have his head in the said sport that time; Gabriella was with him, nothing else mattered. Zeke, however, was a bit sulky about the fact that Sharpay wasn't there. And maybe that was why he was a bit dazed at the moment.

"Hey Ryan, you know what? I know someone who likes you." He spoke, making the others surrounding him look up in amazement. Well, Kelsi didn't— instead, she jaw-dropped. _Zeke's going to crack up!_

The seemingly good-natured boy answered, "Yeah? Who?"

"I don't remember. A blonde I think."

_Who the heck is that blonde?!_ Came through Kelsi's mind; no one can ever get Ryan Evans. And anyway, if she discovers who else likes Ryan, Kelsi would hunt her down! She caught Zeke's eyes, and he looked as if he just realized something.

* * *

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry Kels!"

The room was currently empty since the others wanted to have a look around the back garden. Kelsi and Zeke told them that they'd follow or just stay there. "I wasn't thinking. I didn't know what I was doing!" He grumbled on and on about another apology and Kelsi just smiled to herself. At least she knows that she's not going to hunt anyone in East High, that wouldn't have been a very pretty sight.

"It's fine Zeke. I mean, you told him the girl was a blonde, right?" And she felt funny too. Imagine, Kelsi Nielsen being that jealous about that mysterious blonde girl, who supposedly was her. "And I don't think Ryan realized something."

"I'm sure that's why Gabbie was sending me nervous glances a while ago." The boy pushed his chair back and shook his head; he was still murmuring things and was scolding himself. "I'm really sorry Kels. I'm so talkative. Ugh."

Kelsi just had enough, "Don't feel guilty. Look, let's go ahead and follow them. I'm sure we're going to a coffee shop later too so you'll forget about it soon."

* * *

And yes, she was right. Zeke was acting normal again. After leaving the Japanese restaurant, Gabriella suggested for them to have coffee in the nearby café that they used to hang-out before. Although just before they went there, Troy had to leave them because his mom called him back home for some reason that Kelsi didn't know.

The group ordered their usual and settled down; they began talking about very random things. It was neither Zeke nor Gabriella's intention to bring up Reese in the conversation. But they found themselves listening to both Ryan and Gerard, who were both in-love with her in some time of their lives. And Kelsi was listening to them; it was her punishment for being so naive.

"What did you like about her?" Gabriella inquired, fueling the conversation more so Ryan couldn't think that the others were avoiding the topic.

Ryan threw his head back and laughed, "Kelsi would know. I told her all about Reese," He was already talking like he was drunk, "I know Reese isn't that much of a beautiful girl. But she's different. She's just independent. There's something about her—Damn, I don't know. And my stupid cousin here began courting her too."

"It isn't my fault," Gerard complained, "She's the kind of girl everyone would wish for."

Zeke can feel Kelsi's discomfort and displeasure but she was very good in hiding it. Ryan continued his drawling words, "I've always given Reese flowers but no one really thought it was romantic. But when Gerard gave her flowers, they just started teasing them together. We fought about it." The blonde sent his cousin a pointed look, "That wasn't very nice, man."

"All's fair in love and war." The other Evans spoke.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "How come Kelsi knows?"

"I tell her everything about Reese. She gives good advices" Was Ryan's only answer which made Gabriella shake her head at the brunette. Martyr. How can she let herself get hurt like that? Just for the sake of the relationship, Kelsi didn't say anything but took everything in. Heck, she even said _good_ advices!

* * *

"Kelsi Nielsen."

"What?"

"How in the world—I mean, how could you even have the courage to stay friends with Ryan when he tells you all about that Reese girl?"

Gabriella confronted Kelsi as soon as they climbed into Mrs. Montez' car. Ryan, Gerard and Zeke was going to talk until whatever time it will take them and Zeke really felt bad for Kelsi too; he said he will try and not bring up Reese in anymore of their conversation. Well, not unless the Evans brings her up.

"I just—," Kelsi shrugged, slumping back on the car seat. "I want to keep our friendship. I don't want him to be suspicious that I don't want to talk about Reese. I mean, he's been listening to me ramble on about Jason for awhile and it's just fair I do it for him too."

And even when Gabriella opens her mouth, nothing came out. She just stared at Kelsi who closed her eyes very tightly, as if she was wishing hard for something and it looked really sweet. Well, sweet if she wasn't heartbroken. Gabriella turns away; she just wants Kelsi to be happy. It had been her mission when she heard that Kelsi liked Ryan.

"Kelsi?"

At that same moment when Kelsi had her eyes closed, Gabriella just knew that Kelsi needed someone. "I'll come over tomorrow, is that fine?"

"Thanks." Kelsi murmured, not allowing a tear escape her eyes.


	6. Memories and words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex and Emma too. Or er, The Way You Look Tonight lyrics. Lol. ^ ^**

On with the story! :D

* * *

They were browsing through random CDs inside a music store in the mall and Kelsi was as quiet as ever. Gabriella decided to take the brunette out for a whole day in the mall, to talk to her and maybe get her to decided on what she wanted to do about Ryan. "Hey Kels?" Gabriella whispered, making Kelsi look at her, "We really should talk now, I don't think I can handle having you this unhappy."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Gabbie. It's just that---"

"I know. And I'm sorry for trying to let you forget him all these time." She stepped forward and patted the small girl on the head, "I'll go and buy this movie and we should go and grab snacks."

Kelsi tilted her head, "_Alex and Emma?_ What's that about?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling it would be very nice." Gabriella answered thoughtfully, "I just know that Alex is a writer and Emma is this stenographer who he hires."

"Why would a writer hire a stenographer?" Kelsi reached out for the CD and read the synopsis on the back, "Oooh, Kate Hudson! I love Kate Hudson."

"I have no idea why and yeah, I love her too."

* * *

When they went back to Kelsi's house, they found her mother making cake. "Back so soon girls? I wasn't expecting you for well, not another two hours, I guess." The woman wiped her hands in her apron and looked at what they brought with them, "Ah, I guess you two are just going to watch a movie now. What movie?"

"Alex and Emma." Gabriella answered, entering the house after Kelsi, "It's a comedy slash romance."

Mrs. Nielsen went silent for a moment, her eyes went towards her daughter and she just nodded, "Well that's a good movie. I'm sure you'll find it enlightening."

Kelsi frowned, "Enlightening?"

"Who wants cake?" Her mother turned and went back to the kitchen.

The reaction was very much expected, Kelsi knew her mother liked leaving hints. The woman had been a great fan of detective stories and Kelsi knew enough than to get a clear answer from her mother. But what did she mean by enlightening?

"I'm sure your mother has seen this Kels." The dark-haired girl gave off a chuckle before making her way towards Kelsi's room, Kelsi followed shortly after. "So, should we start the movie then?" Gabriella settled herself on the carpeted floor before looking up at Kelsi who rummaged through the snacks that they bought.

"Sure, I guess." Was Kelsi's answer. And soon enough, they found themselves indulging in the movie's theme. The story was about Alex, the author, who borrowed money from some Cuban Mafia for gambling. He then have to return the said money to them and at the same time write another novel in thirty days. Alex hired Emma, a stenographer, to get his work done faster. On the long run, Alex involves him and Emma on the story, disguising them as characters whilst having the beautiful Polina Delacroix as a hindrance to their relationship.

Gabriella saw the enlightening part from the start. There was something about Alex and Emma that she saw as Ryan and Kelsi. And the brunette remained silent, munching on snacks as they watched. It was only when Emma said, "_I can't figure out what's worse, having to know every single detail of your desperate love for some other woman, or having to know that you obviously didn't even come close to feeling the same way about me."_ That Kelsi began crying.

Now they see what Mrs. Nielsen meant.

Kelsi saw herself there and then. She didn't know if it was coincidence or something, she just knew it was the same for her as it was for Emma. How can she compete with the girl who was first in Ryan's life? The one who he adored so much that he was willing to wait. And somehow, Kelsi felt herself saying those words. It just felt right. It felt like those words were written not only for Kate Hudson's character but for her.

"Are you okay, Kels?" Gabriella lifted herself from the pillow she was leaning on and turned her attention on the girl sobbing beside her. She can feel the pain coming from Kelsi and knew that it wasn't just because of the movie that she was crying. It was because of Ryan Evans.

Still sobbing, Kelsi leaned on Gabriella's shoulder, "I can't do this any longer, Gabbie. I can't keep on listening to Ryan tell me all about Reese." The small girl murmured, "I can't be this unsure about what Ryan feels about me."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure." She withdrew herself from the other girl's shoulder and wiped her tears, "Do you want to know why I fell for Ryan, Gabbie?"

Gabriella nodded, "All I know is that you two are so close that we couldn't take you away from each other during the Musicale." It made Kelsi smile a bit and then she began telling Gabriella all about it.

* * *

_Jason and Martha? Did he really forget about her that fast? She couldn't believe what she just heard. Kelsi clenched her hands, standing up from the piano. She crossed the stage and saw Ryan rising from the seats by the orchestra pit. The blonde strode towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace._

_He had always been there for her. They were always friends from the start that they both joined the Drama Club. But nothing made them closer like this. And suddenly, Kelsi felt comfortable enough to cry in Ryan's shoulders. Just take out all her frustrations and feel his arms around her, letting her know he was just there for her._

_That he will never go._

_

* * *

__Kelsi was sitting on one of the chairs in the auditorium and was staring off at a distance. Soft, tear-jerking music, coming from the sound system guy who was trying out the new speakers, and it made her think for awhile. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes as she took in the message of the song. Jason broke up with her and now, this? "Kels?" The brunette looked up, only to find Ryan watching her._

_The boy sat down on one of the chairs beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Hey Troy? Can you make that guy stop the music or just change it?" She heard Ryan say._

_She was startled by the sudden action. Kelsi knew Ryan was sweet and all but—This was just very nice of his to do so._

"_Are you okay, Kelsi?" He asked softly, reaching out for the hat that Kelsi took off just a moment ago and laid it on her head, "There now, you know I don't like seeing you cry. You're a great girl, I've told you that before and I'm telling you now. He's stupid for letting you go."_

_

* * *

__The whole group formed a small half-circle and was doing a 'workshop' for the good of the musicale. Mrs. Darbus wanted Chad and Troy to sing better or to appreciate the arts better just like Ryan does, so she dragged the two boys along. "Ryan? Can you sing for us?" The teacher called out, making the group begin cheering and teasing Ryan to go up in the stage._

_Kelsi was cheering too and by this time she already had developed a huge crush on Ryan. The boy went to the stage with flourish and grinned at the others. He opened his mouth and began singing,_

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight_.

_They were familiar, yes. Maybe that's why the others were still yelling. But not quite. They were yelling because Ryan's eyes were on Kelsi all the time that he was singing. The girls were giggling and began nudging Kelsi who was red as beet. And an 'aaw' came from Chad, making Kelsi lower her head and suppress her grin._

_Afterwards, Ryan sat next to Kelsi and the brunette frowned at him, "I hate you."_

"_I love you." Ryan answered, grinning cheekily._

_

* * *

_Gabriella was dumbfounded. It wasn't Kelsi's fault she fell for Ryan. It was Ryan's. He was sweet towards her that you'd think he does love her and that they were together together. So that was why the two seem inseparable! They've already have that strong emotional bond that most couples have. "Wow, Kels."

"Yeah, I know. Wow." Kelsi repeated, "Ryan always have been like that to me. He'd always be very sweet and charming and—He's just so dear."

"Are you planning to really tell him, Kelsi?" Gabriella asked again, holding Kelsi's clammy hands. "I mean, if you want to, you should."

Kelsi pursed her lips in doubt, "What if he doesn't like me back?"

"What if he does? From what I hear from you, there's something going on. And Ryan's hiding something from you that really might be similar to what you're experiencing now. He does like you. He's just used to the fact that he's waiting for Reese." Gabriella explained. If Ryan doesn't have any feelings for Kelsi—Well Gabriella didn't know what it was that Ryan was showing Kelsi before.

And she continued, "You two always have worn clothes that looked as though you already planned them out."

The brunette giggled, "That was Ryan's idea. He'd always call me up about what colors we should wear."

"Kelsi. Kelsi. You're just too blinded by your own feelings for him that you don't feel that he likes you. This proves it. He's not just friends with you."

Kelsi stared at Gabriella, _Maybe. But what if—Nah, I'm going to tell him tonight. Tonight's the night._ And that's it. Maybe she would get heartbroken after but what if Gabriella was right? What if Ryan likes her too?

What if he's been feeling the same way that she does? And he's just too scared to let her know?


	7. Truth be told

A/N: The truth is finally going to be revealed! Yay. Haha. Read and review please. I want to hear reactions on what's going to happen here.

* * *

_Okay, wait—how can time fly by so fast?_

Blinking at the kitchen window, Kelsi chewed on her lower lip before looking back at the plates that she had insisted on washing. Chores gave Kelsi time to be quiet and to think more about thinks she needed to mull on and something like what to say to Ryan really needs to be thought over probably twice or more. Kelsi felt the running water cool her senses; she needed it because she's been so restless all afternoon. Everything can surprise her. "Kelsi?"

_**Clang!**_

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm so sorry mom." Kelsi looked down at the sink and gave a very frustrated glance at the two broken plates now in front of her. Her mother laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a pat, "I'm really sorry mom, I'm just—"

Their eyes met, "Don't pressure yourself too much, dear." Her mother held Kelsi's hands and washed the soap suds from them, "You should get some rest. I can see you've been thinking so hard all day. I shouldn't have let you watch that movie with Gabriella." This was one thing that proved they were mother and daughter. Alice Nielsen may not be as shy as her daughter was but she's almost as thoughtful and sensitive as Kelsi was. If Mrs. Nielsen didn't show it often, well—if she did, she was afraid she'd break into tears.

"Thanks mom." Kelsi managed to work out a small appreciative smile before turning around and leaving the kitchen. She was sluggish as she ascended on the stairs, still thinking. _How can I tell Ryan? Should I call him? No. That would make me very nervous. IM? Maybe. I don't know. _The girl thought as she opened her bedroom door, letting out a sigh as she entered her own sanctuary. _What about in person? But then I'd have to wait until tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

_**jazz_square_ry: hey kels. You're early. ^ ^**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: ooh, yeah. I guess. **__****__** Haha.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: y'know what? Gerard said he just noticed you look real pretty.**_

Her eyebrows shot up, "So what?" The girl was already nervous, and this is just with typing. What if she chose to tell him in person? Kelsi would've been blushing insanely and stuttering every word. And she wouldn't have fooled Ryan with her smile; Kelsi was never a good actress. Sure, she can act but only when the emotions are not that intense. Maybe in those times that her real emotions showed, she just got lucky that Ryan wasn't paying attention. The brunette reached out for a pillow from her bed and hugged it close while thinking of a reply.

Although she didn't need to, it came naturally.

_**littleplaymaker_18: ugh.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: What's wrong? I think he even likes you.**_

_Can one person be so insensitive? _Kelsi buried her face in her pillow and groaned in frustration.

_**jazz_square_ry: you two will look so cute. . . haha.**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: I doubt it.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: y? don't you like him? **_

_**littleplaymaker_18: not really. I like someone else…**_

There! She typed it in! That wasn't so hard was it? _Of course not! It's not hard. I haven't said it was him yet. _And then, her nerves started taking over her. Kelsi looked at her hands, trembling. And her heart was thumping so fast. But she didn't even know why.

_**jazz_square_ry: someone else? Who can that be?**_

_**jazz_square_ry: Someone I know?**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: ^ ^ you know him so well.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: troy?**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: nope.**_

And then she began laughing quietly to herself. How can Ryan guess that it was Troy? Seriously. Troy's such a great guy and even if Gabriella isn't his girlfriend, which she was sure wouldn't happen, Kelsi wouldn't feel anything but just plain friendship. And anyway, Troy's not her type. Not that much though. He's very nice to her when everyone wasn't. That counts for Gabriella too. And that's why Kelsi thinks they're a great couple.

_**jazz_square_ry: zeke?**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: zeke? Of course not.**_

Okay, now Ryan's being ridiculous. Zeke Baylor? He's just her big brother. Well, not literally but you get the point. Maybe Ryan noticed their sudden closeness. Kelsi began to think that she had to do something about that. Zeke, like Troy, was awfully nice to her. Although maybe it's because Zeke noticed Kelsi's crush, that's why they're so close. And now, Kelsi began to think that Sharpay really should start noticing Zeke, he's a great guy.

_**jazz_square_ry: chad?**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: . . . you're being weird, Ry. No, it's not Chad.**_

Now, he's being weird. How can he tell that it was Chad? There was nothing. Chad constantly called her little person, but it had an affectionate ring to it. Even though Kelsi hated being teased, she just lets Chad go on and on about the name calling. Maybe it was because the tone that he used was different. He wasn't teasing her at all. _Well, Taylor's the perfect girl for her. I'm glad they're together together. _The brunette thought.

_**jazz_square_ry: You're teasing me, aren't you?**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: no. you know this guy. Trust me. ^ ^**_

_**jazz_square_ry: any clues you can give me?**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: he's the one I write songs to now.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: like what song?**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: you know, that song. Um. Like.**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: That one song. I can't remember. Lol.**_

"I really should tell him." Kelsi closed her eyes, pulling on her brown curls. _If I tell him now, it'll be all over. It's either he likes me or not. And anyway, maybe he does. Just like what Gabbie said. _Inhaling sharply, Kelsi felt the keyboard with her fingers as she began typing. She wasn't going to tell him straight. But he did say she should give him clues right?

_**littleplaymaker_18: you know him ry. I've also written a lot about him. You know, a lot of my unfinished story drafts.**_

And everything went silent. Ryan didn't reply to her for a while and Kelsi was almost frightened that he might never ever talk to her again. What chance did she have with Reese? Who not only was a very smart girl but had that beautiful blonde hair that Sharpay often commented, being slightly jealous. But Martha didn't think Reese was pretty at all. None of her friends did. Well, Gabriella was a little biased since she knew Kelsi liked Ryan. But all in all, no one thought Reese was pretty. Well, except for Ryan and Gerard. And well—Kelsi, of course.

_Maybe he's thinking things over? Or maybe he felt asleep? _Kelsi counted those reasons in her head and started to blame herself for even telling Ryan that. Most of her unfinished story drafts (not everyone knew Kelsi had a talent for writing stories too.) was with Ryan, who told her would read them over and criticize them as lightly as possible.

_**jazz_square_ry: oh. I see.**_

With his reply, Kelsi just went silent. What is it with that _oh-I-see?_ He was supposed to say 'I like you too'or something. Just not this. It took her five minutes to even start thinking that she really should reply to him. But Ryan was too fast for her.

_**BUZZ!**_

_**jazz_square_ry: Why the sudden silence?**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: I'm not silent. I'm just busy.**_

_**BUZZ!**_

_**littleplaymaker: seriously ry, what?**_

_**jazz_square_ry: something isn't right.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: I can feel it.**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: no. nothing's wrong.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: I don't believe you.**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: then don't. I'm not surprised.**_

Kelsi can feel the tears trickling down her cheeks. She was unaware that it already began to fill her eyes. Hurt filled her. And astonishment that Ryan knew she was hurting. Even with just words typed in. And hurt. Why can't he just tell her that he doesn't like her? Why can't he just tell her straight away?

_**Littleplaymaker_18: just believe me for once, ry.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: fine.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: but I know you too well.**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: no you don't ry.**_

_**littleplaymaker: not that well.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: now it's your turn to trust me.**_

That was one thing she lied about. Ryan Evans knew her too well. And that's a fact. Aside from her parents, Ryan is the only one that can read her. But if he can read her—then why hasn't he realized that she was in-love with him all along?

_**littleplaymaker_18: then what's wrong with me?**_

_**jazz_square_ry: basically, you're sad.**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: I always am, Ryan. I always am.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: this time, it's different.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: I knew what you felt Kels. I knew.**_

She stared at his words.

_I knew._

What did he mean by that? If he did know, then why did he keep on going on with the sweet things he was doing? Was he making her fall in-love with him more? Kelsi wiped away her tears. She knew there was worse yet to come and crying wasn't really needed here. But these tears. With ever sentence. With every word Ryan was telling her. It adds up to reasons why she should let these tears fall.

_**jazz_square_ry: but I didn't want to believe.**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: why not believe, ry?**_

_**jazz_square_ry: it's complicated.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: I didn't want to hurt you.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: I didn't want to fall in-love.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: I didn't want to make more mistakes.**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: you can't avoid hurting someone ryan. It's part of life.**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: you were right ry. It's a different kind of sadness.**_

And she stopped typing. No more. She didn't want to read anymore. She didn't want to see any more of his lies, if they were lies. Too much pain was killing her. Kelsi pushed her chair back and she rose from her seat. She began crying, sobbing more like it. The girl let herself fall on the mattress, cover her face with a pillow to muffle every sound she's going to make. Kelsi just let herself go on and on and knew that the pain wasn't going to stop, not until she says good night to Ryan and hope for the best tomorrow.

As soon as she got back to the computer, Ryan had already replied.

_**jazz_square_ry: it's called getting your heart broken. Something I never wished for you, kels.**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: it's something I did to myself.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come along.**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: if you hadn't appeared, I wouldn't have gotten over Jason.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: then what am I? What am I to you?**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: ry…**_

_**jazz_square_ry: don't you get it?**_

_**littleplaymaker_18: no, I don't. you're not making yourself clear.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: a part of me is telling, I love you.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: I was too darn stupid and naïve.**_

_**jazz_square_ry: I tried to resist.**_

_Wait, hold up—what?!_

Her eyes widened as she read it over. And then she gasped at every word. Every complete detail of what he just typed in. Of what he just told her. He loves her too? Did that came out correctly? Did she read that right? What if she just couldn't comprehend it well? But Kelsi read the whole thing over and over again and was surprised that she wasn't hallucinating. He did love her. But he tried to resist.

_Why?_

_**jazz_square_ry: I resisted. Because every moment I spent with you, reminds me of Reese.**_

Now wasn't that just a surprise? Actually—it surprised Kelsi. She and Reese were nothing alike. Not that she can see. Reese was different from her. Very different.

_**jazz_square_ry: I didn't want you to be just a replacement. I didn't want to do that to you.**_

_**Littleplaymaker_18: ry. . .**_

_**Jazz_square_ry: this is getting us nowhere.**_

_**Littleplaymaker_18: what do you want to do?**_

_**Jazz_square_ry: I dunno. You tell me.**_

Somehow, it ended there. Kelsi wasn't sure but there was this invisible connection that made them agree unconsciously that they should stop talking about it. And that's what they did. Kelsi didn't reply and Ryan didn't bother her anymore that night.

"What happened?"

Zeke and Gabriella met up with Kelsi the next morning. Much to her father's annoyance, Kelsi's eyes were puffy and very red. He wasn't asking question because he knew. He knew that something hurts his daughter and that something is a someone. Not just a someone. But he was Ryan Evans. He didn't ask, nor his wife for they knew bringing it up would send their daughter into more distress.

"Nothing happened." Kelsi pushed back her glasses and closed the front door behind her. "Let's just go to school, we'll be late."

But unlike Gabriella who would wait for Kelsi to tell them, Zeke kept on asking until Kelsi consented and told them the whole story. Gabriella was silent but was reacting with either a frown or shaking her head. And Zeke? Well—he's a bit over reacting today. The tall boy was gaping at Kelsi and didn't seem to want to hear more. "Damn Evans. If he likes you, he should've let himself fall. What is he playing at?"

"Zeke, Ryan doesn't want to hurt Kelsi more." Gabriella spoke in a low voice, leading them into the grounds of East High. "It's a bit logical if you think of it."

"But didn't he think of what his words might do to Kelsi?" The boy asked, still was furious about the blonde boy. "He's not thinking of Kelsi. And yes, he is naïve and selfish. That might even be an understatement."

Kelsi looked up at Zeke, "You're being too harsh."

"Am I?" He frowned.


	8. Ignorance

A/N: Sorry I've took so long to update. But here it is! xD Read and review!

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own HSM and obviously both 'Wait for You'** **and 'Broken Hearted Girl' don't too. :)**

* * *

East High had always been Kelsi's second home. She was comfortable there as much as she was at home. In East High, she had another family. There was Gabriella, Troy, Zeke, Taylor, Chad and Martha (well—Kelsi and Jason don't speak to each other at the moment). They were great friends to her and hey, who can guess that they'd accept Kelsi even though she was this small non-talking person to them. But she changed, didn't she? Yeah, she changed a lot.

It wasn't only laughter that's being exchanged around East High's halls, there were also tears. From Taylor and Chad's first argument to Kelsi and Jason's break-up. Their break-up caused the group's friendship to crumble. The others were just angry at Jason for breaking it up with Kelsi, leaving her in a poor state. But as soon as Jason explained that rather than hurting Kelsi more, he chose to let her go because he found someone else. No one was surprise that it was Martha. And no one said a word about that incident ever since. The only thing that changed was that you'll never find Kelsi and Jason talking.

East High was her second home.

That is, until now, Kelsi had never been this nervous to meet up with a certain someone in the hallways without any company. She was never this fidgety if ever she's going to go to her locker and take her books; you see, Ryan's locker was near hers. And yes, she was nervous about seeing Ryan again. Just because she finally told him the truth.

"Kels," Taylor noticed Kelsi shaking, "Stop doing that. You're making me nervous. Are you cold?"

Kelsi looked at Taylor and just shook her head, "Uhh, just nerves. Hey, can you come with me to get something from my locker?" She asked the girls, who looked up at her with slight confusion. Since when did Kelsi need company to join her into going somewhere? Kelsi was never the _come-with-me_ type, was she? But they consented just because Gabriella agreed.

Although, when they got near Kelsi's locker, it was only Sharpay who was there. No sign of Ryan. Both Gabriella and Kelsi sighed in relief. "Oh, hello." Sharpay glanced at them, as she was re-applying her lip gloss. Then she shifted her attention to Kelsi who looked a bit pale, "Don't worry. He's not here. He didn't go to school today."

"He's not sick, is he?" Martha perked up, always being thoughtful. The small brunette felt a small twinge of irritation towards Martha. She lets her have Jason and now she's acting like this to_ her_ Ryan? Okay, rephrase. To Ryan.

"I don't think so." The female Evans shrugged, taking out a blouse from the rack inside her locker, "I'm guessing he's being emotional. He's always like that. But I don't worry." Kelsi suddenly wondered if Sharpay was failing to cover up her tone or she was doing it on purpose. The blonde seemed really depressed. "But anyway, as I said. Nothing to worry about. He'll get over it."

Gabriella nodded, "Okay. Thanks Sharpay." She seemed to have heard enough of it. Ryan is a good friend. But Kelsi is her friend too. And sometimes it hurts to hear from both sides and she just can't choose.

_He'll get over it, she says. _Taking out a book, Kelsi remained silent. And even when Sharpay left them without a word, Kelsi seemed like she was busy thinking about other things but the others didn't suspect, they only worried. Taylor sighed, muttering something about the illness she heard spreading around Albuquerque and guess that Ryan must have caught it. Martha seemed to have agreed and suddenly interrupted Kelsi, "Did he say he's okay, Kels?"

Even Taylor turned to her as the question was heard. Clumsily, Kelsi dropped a book and blushed, "I didn't get to talk to him."

"Oh, really?" Taylor didn't look like she bought Kelsi's excuse but Martha did.

* * *

"Is Ryan sick Kels?"

Why is everyone asking her? Why does it seem like they're asking her when they really can just ask Ryan's sister who was sitting like a queen near her. She was frustrated. Even felt like it was her fault. That everyone's making her feel guilty about everything. She looked around, only catching Gabriella's eye. The dark haired girl's expression told her to let it go and that's what she did. Or what she tried to do.

Zeke however, surprised everyone with his silent nature. He wasn't like this always. But Troy and Chad knew better than to piss him off more. Zeke's patience seemed endless but when it does reach its limit, you'll be surprised of what he can do. And that's why when Sharpay had her eyes on Zeke; she was relieved that her brother wasn't here. Or he'll be dead. Even Sharpay can't do anything against Zeke's obvious anger.

"Settle down, settle down." walked in, with a few papers in hand. She seemed distracted so no one got detention for being abusively talkative as the woman walked in. Everyone went back to their seats just before their teacher noticed something, "Ryan's not here?" She shook her head and turned her attention to the composer instead, "Do you know what's wrong with Ryan, Kelsi?"

_Oh no, not you too, Mrs. Darbus…_

_

* * *

  
_

Maybe it was just her. But why hasn't she seen Ryan all day? She was getting paranoid already. Was he staying away from her like she predicted? Kelsi shoved the words away from her mind. She didn't want to think nasty thoughts about Ryan because maybe, she just didn't want to believe that he would do something like that to her.

She tried to calm down, just try and get over things while she was in the music room. But why does it seem so hard?

"Hey Kelsi," Sharpay came from behind the small brunette, looking less icy than the days past. She almost looked tired to the point that Kelsi thought that she might have been up all night. But for what reason?

The brunette nodded in recognition and Sharpay spoke again, "He's not staying away from you Kelsi, if that's what you're thinking. Ryan just needs a little time off. I'm sure that whatever happened to the both of you will be okay soon." Yes. It was undeniable; Sharpay Evans was concerned on their matters.

"He didn't tell you anything?" Kelsi asked casually. Though it was hard for her to sound casual when she just wanted to walk away from the tall blonde who looks like Ryan Evans! Sharpay shook her head.

"But Ryan was really upset about what happened, Kelsi." Her eyes lowered, lashes touching her pinkish cheeks. "Don't let him be like this. He's a great guy."

Kelsi looked up from the piano, "I know that."

"Then why---"

"Sharpay! I didn't hurt him. He hurt me. And he is doing it right now. Why do you think I seem so weird today?" It was the result of all the frustration she kept yesterday night that she was able to stand up to Sharpay. "Did you think I was the one who broke his heart? Why would I? Sharpay, he was the one who broke my heart and not the other way round. Just— don't think that your brother can't do anything wrong. He will and he has."

The small pianist gave one last look at Sharpay before leaving. The blonde sighed, taking a seat by the piano. This was one of the reasons she didn't try and help other people so much. They just push you away from their problems and not talk about it when all you want to do was help. But at least what she had said has told her everything she had to know.

_So they told their feelings last night?_

_And it seems like Kelsi got her heart broken by my brother. What did he do? Why did he do it? Was I wrong? I really thought he liked her. I mean, like like her. But if she was the one who got her heart broken, shouldn't she be the one hiding at home and not Ryan?_

_What the heck is he playing at anyway?_

_

* * *

  
_

The next day wasn't any different. Other than Ryan finally going to school again, nothing changed. In fact, Kelsi was even more nervous than yesterday. You'd think that after a day of thinking, Ryan would've just gotten over the fact that their true feelings were revealed to them. But just like what I said, this day wasn't any different. It was as if Ryan was absent since he was quiet enough not to be noticed by a lot of people. And it seemed like he chose not to speak with Kelsi that day.

"Hey guys." Ryan greeted the group as he approached them by the school yard.

Troy and Chad looked at him and smiled, "Where've you been, man? We were playing baseball yesterday."

"Were you sick yesterday, Ryan?" Martha looked up from her books.

"Yeah." The blonde answered, ignoring Kelsi who was looking at him at the moment. Gabriella glanced over at Zeke who was trying not to confront Ryan; she shook her head before she pulled Kelsi away from the group.

"Ignore it. Ignore it." Gabriella kept on telling her but Kelsi couldn't even hear those words. She had a blank expression on her face and was giving everyone a dead stare. She had her arm around the small girl, trying to help the girl stand up. Gabriella knew that feeling.

That feeling when you're invisible to that someone you love the most. Her mother last gave her a silent treatment when Gabriella broke her favorite lamp back in fourth grade, it was dreadful. But this was high school. This was the time to be accepted by your peers and even more by the boy you love. And Gabriella knew that this was too much emotional rush for Kelsi to handle.

Suddenly, Kelsi pulled away from her. "I have to go home. You can go back and tell everyone I left because of an errand." The brunette had to hold herself together and stop herself from crying on that spot. Looking up, Kelsi smiled weakly at Gabriella, "Go on. I gotta go. Thank you." She turned and left.

"Kelsi." Gabriella watched Kelsi's retreating back, "Be strong."

* * *

At the instant that she entered her room, Kelsi locked her bedroom door. She flung her bag on the bed and just slid down the wall. Her heart was pumping real fast but no adrenaline flowed through her. She felt weak. All she wanted to do was cry.

Kelsi wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face on the gap by her knees. Every dream and every fantasy she built around to keep her strong and hoping crashed down. It hurts that even though what Ryan did, she still loved looking back at the moments that she cherished. Was this what heart broken people do? Cry and remember?

Her hand crept to her chest, her heart hurts. Somehow, the stronger the hurt she's feeling, the stronger the hurt would become real. She clutched on her shirt, shutting her eyes tightly and letting every tear flow down once more. She hated crying. She hated getting hurt. But she couldn't control the emotions she's been feeling.

_That means he doesn't like me back._

Controlling her sobs, Kelsi looked up. She bit her lower lip and just laid her chin on her knees. Kelsi closed her eyes, hoping she'd wake up from this nightmare.

_You swore you'd catch me when I fall. I thought you caught me, but where are you now? You should've told me that you didn't like me at once rather than telling me everything and just do this._

And then she remembered when she was discussing Ryan with her father who asked her, _"Do you think Ryan would try and hurt you like that?"_

"_Not in purpose but yeah."_

"_Then Ryan isn't the boy you thought he was."_

Somehow, Kelsi couldn't help but to agree to what her thoughts were telling her. Ryan wasn't who she thought he was. She sniffed at the thoughts that ran through her head. Imagining every word, Kelsi knew what Ryan's answer to them would've been. _"I didn't want to hurt you, Kelsi."_ It made her smile and shake her head. Kelsi stood up, thinking how stupid she must've looked like while crying. She didn't want to cry herself out. Those tears were enough for now.

Dumping herself on her bed, Kelsi grabbed her iPod and listened to music. Maybe they would make her feel better. Although, when you listen to music with a broken heart; once the songs end, you're still heart broken.

Especially when your music preferences are like Kelsi's.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before._

_Now I'm missin' you and I'm wishin' _

_You would come back through my door._

And then she changed songs.

_You're everything I thought you never were_

_Ain't nothing like a thought could've been_

_Still, you live inside of me,_

_So tell me how is that?_

"Bad choice of songs." Kelsi told herself as her tears began falling again. It was stupid to cry and stop then begin crying again.

She was sure that this heart break would take a long time to heal.

* * *

For someone who doesn't like putting up masks to hide what she really felt, Kelsi was doing a great job fooling everyone. People say she's practically glowing the next day but that's how little they know of her. "Good morning playmaker, you look good this morning." Troy greeted her as he and Gabriella stopped by Kelsi's locker.

Kelsi smiled but Gabriella was eying her slightly, she knew something was up. And if Gabriella sensed something, Zeke would notice too. "How are you today, Kels?" Troy's girlfriend asked her, sounding casual.

"I'm good. Thanks."

Gabriella gave her a look that Kelsi understood as, _'What's up?'_

The brunette sighed and shook her head, _'Tell you later.'_

"Okay, Kels." Gabriella nodded then turned to Troy who was curious about what just happened between them. "C'mon Troy. I bet Chad's looking for you. See you later, Kelsi." The couple waved good bye and left Kelsi trying to figure out how she could avoid bumping into Ryan in the hallway. If she can even avoid him.

A sudden commotion made Kelsi perk up, the normal morning crowding meant that Sharpay has arrived. And that also meant that Ryan was with her. The brunette hurried up with taking a few books from her locker and she rushed away from sight. If he wanted not to notice her then Kelsi's giving him his way. Even if it hurts her.

That's what she should do right? Because that's what he wants…

But why does it hurt so much?

Entering her first class, Home Room with Mrs. Darbus, Kelsi stopped by the doorway and saw that Ryan was already there. He must not have wanted to have a much announced entrance that morning. The boy was a bit pale and was just looking out of the window, his energetic self disappeared. Kelsi froze. There were a few students there and still she couldn't think of anything to do. "Hey Ke---" Zeke came up behind her and paused when he too noticed Ryan.

Kelsi took this opportunity to shift her attention, "Oh hey, Zeke."

* * *

"You two are not going to change or solve anything like that."

Kelsi nodded at Gabriella's words. As usual, when there was something up about Kelsi and Ryan, the three would meet up. Right now, the two were sitting by the courtside seats in the court. The boys were practicing and they were about to finish soon. It had been a long conversation and Zeke dropped by a few times during his breaks to join them.

"I know but if he wants it—" Kelsi's eyes were drawn towards Jason, watching him now didn't seem painful like before.

The other girl frowned at Kelsi, "Are you sure he wants it?"

"Of course he wants it, Gabriella. That's why he doesn't want to talk to her." Zeke stopped by them once more.

Coach Bolton noticed Zeke's wanderings off the court and yelled, "Baylor! Stop chatting with the ladies and stay here in the court!" The other Wild Cats chuckled.

"Sorry Coach!" The boy jogged away, making both girls giggle.

"Of course he wants it." Kelsi reasoned out softly, "Just like what Zeke said. That's why he doesn't want to talk to me right?"


	9. Friends like these

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys. ^^ I totally love 'em. And now, on with the story. R&R on this one. :)

* * *

_Almost a whole month now._

Yes. That's right. Ryan Evans practically doesn't acknowledge Kelsi Nielsen anymore. And it was hard for Kelsi not to count on the days that she somehow wanted to bring up a topic between them but it was Zeke who told her not to talk to him. It was Ryan who ignored her at the first place so it should be Ryan who should talk to her first.

Every time Kelsi or Ryan would accompany Troy, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Zeke, Martha and Jason, the other would be found somewhere else. It was too much of a coincidence and Chad had to ask about it to Zeke who was close with Kelsi. And when Chad noticed, you can be sure that the others had earlier than he did.

"Look man, I'm just concerned. Ryan and Kelsi were inseparable before. What happened?" Chad asked; behind him were Taylor who was trying not to look interested, Troy who had his arms crossed in his chest, Gabriella, quite silent enough not to be suspected that she knew and Martha, looking directly at Zeke with the thoughtful look in her eyes. But Taylor was interested, wasn't she? All of them were.

But it was Chad who finally gathered up his courage to ask.

They had finally cornered Zeke after their Midterm in the library. After so much excuses that Zeke cooked up to not be put on the spot, Troy and Chad finally got him to sit down and talk.

"Zeke, we're Kelsi's friends too." Troy reminded him, as if Zeke needed any reminder to know that.

Zeke snapped his book shut and gestured for them to join him in the table. The group scrambled to get good chairs for them to really hear what Zeke has to say. When they were settled in, Zeke sighed, "I know that Kelsi is your friend too. But Eva—Ryan is your friend too. I don't want to ruin—I mean, I don't want you to take any sides with them."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Don't say that Zeke. You contradict on what you usually do." The tall boy looked at her with questioning eyes, "Oh you don't fool me, Zeke. Whatever it is… You're already vouching for Kelsi. Protecting her from Ryan or something. You don't even talk to Ryan like the way you do before."

"I agree. I'm sure Ryan noticed. 'Coz I can see him avoiding having to talk to you at times." Martha spoke after, "It's pretty obvious that something's up."

"Look guys," Gabriella finally broke her silence; the others turned their attention towards her while Zeke just leaned on his seat. It was finally time to tell. But of course, not everything will be spilled. "Ryan and Kelsi are in some kind of fight right now. It's not like a fight _fight_. But all the same, they don't want to talk to each other anymore."

Troy, looking a bit disappointed that his girlfriend knew and didn't tell him, frowned. "What happened?"

"You guys should ask either Kelsi or Ryan about it." Zeke suggested, making both Chad and Taylor groan in frustration.

Taylor pushed her chair back, "Gee, that helped a lot."

"We're just not the right persons who should tell you about what happened to them." Gabriella told them and they nodded, knowing that they shouldn't have asked other people other than the two involved.

But Chad, still persistent about the topic, grinned at them. "But whatever that problem was, I think we should make them talk."

When Troy watched as the smile in Chad's face grew, he knew exactly that this was going to be like one of those Charlie's Angel moments that he liked. "Mission: Making Up." Chad's words proved it.

* * *

_**Mission: Making Up.**_

_**Plan A in action.**_

Kelsi was confused. Definitely. Chad had came up to her and started talking about how blue the sky was and how great it would be for all of them to gather in the roof top to gaze at the _'wonderful day that Mother Earth had given us' _(an excerpt from Chad's outstanding choices of words.) Even though the topic was purely random, Kelsi had given in, thinking it would be a good idea for her to clear her mind.

When she arrived in the rooftop, Kelsi paused. Her eyes caught a very familiar silhouette, sitting by one of the chairs facing the plants. Ryan had moved in his spot and also stopped, Kelsi guessed he knew she was right there behind him so he didn't turn around. She closed her eyes, turned her heels and went back down to look for the others.

Why there weren't there yet was somehow very fishy. But Ryan is their friend too, so why didn't she figure out that he would also be invited there? Kelsi shook her head and just pushed her doubts about the whole incident aside.

"Kelsi?" Taylor called out, wondering why Kelsi was there. Chad had convinced her that Plan A of his plan would work and also said that soon enough after an hour, Kelsi and Ryan would be closer than ever. Apparently, it didn't work. "Why are you still here? Aren't they—"

The brunette shook her head, "Someone's there—I uh—didn't think it was nice to disturb."

Yeah, it really didn't work.

* * *

"_Okay so maybe it didn't work. But I'm sure Plan B will. I'm positive."_

Gabriella couldn't help but to grin at Chad's next idea. She had entered the living room with the Wild Cats getting excited about the CD that Chad had brought along with him. He didn't tell the others what CD it was but told Gabriella since they had to invade her home for that afternoon. Ryan had masked his normally unenthusiastic expression with a convincing grin while Kelsi made no effort to; in fact she stayed seated on a lounge chair the whole time she had been there.

"Okay settle down, settle down. I'm sure everyone's wondering what I've brought with me which is so important for y'all to see." Chad finally turned to them after being pestered.

Taylor rolled her eyes and answered cheekily, "Duh?"

"Well, it's the video that we made during the Musicale." Chad revealed, making both Ryan and Kelsi turn undoubtfully pale. "Cool right? I didn't edit it since I wanted everyone to see before I do."

Martha's grin widened, "Really?" That video was the only relic that will show them that Ryan and Kelsi truly belonged to each other.

Troy gave a very mischievous look at Gabriella before sharing a seat with her to watch the video. Taylor and Chad snuggled in a loveseat, Martha, Kelsi and Ryan shared the lounge chair with Martha looking uncomfortable in the middle. And Zeke settled on the floor where he swore was much comfortable than theirs. The first few scenes showed them all fooling around with plenty of comments from Chad who was holding the camera.

And then, Kelsi's eyes were magnetized to the screen as a very familiar scene flashed before her. It was in the Auditorium with the Wild Cats on the stage, practicing in one of their breaks that Ryan happily consented. The camera focused on Kelsi and Ryan who were seated side-by-side by the edge of the stage. _"And there they are! Playmaker and Choreographer. Still wonder if they're actually together together as the gossips tell me but anyway, hey guys!" _Chad's voice resounded in her ears.

The others watching were aware that Ryan was also silent and his eyes seemed like it was glued to the screen. Troy gave Gabriella a knowing grin which informed her that he just found everything out at that time. The dark-haired girl was sure that the others either got a gist of the truth or finally discovered it just like Troy.

Kelsi tried not to tear up, their faces were wearing identical grins back then and it was evident that they were happy in each other's company. Her face looked so much better than her reflection that morning. Past Kelsi looked vibrant and gleeful, almost like nothing will bring her down while by Ryan's side.

The only thing Ryan saw was the way Kelsi had him smiling for no reason. At the exact moment that Chad was filming this, he was actually problematic about one scene but Kelsi stepped forward and helped him. Just like what she always does.

But everything went back to reality. This was now.

"_You two seem cozy." Chad commented as he brought his camera closer towards them. The two began laughing as soon as they heard that. Chad grinned as soon as he caught the two on video, he had always thought they were perfect complement of one another. And anyway, Ryan is corny and Kelsi laughed at his jokes. And for Chad, that's a very big reason._

_Ryan stopped laughing, and puts on a serious face before gestured for him to get lost, "Yes we are, so stop bothering us."_

"_Oooh, now look at who's getting bossy. Kelsi, tell him that he's bossy and he should stop it."_

"_He's supposed to be bossy. He's your choreographer and you should stop it. Keep that camera away from me." The brunette giggled, her tone teasing. She couldn't help but to feel incredibly happy whenever she's around Ryan. Her giggling was fueled by the boys' chorus._

"_Hey!"_

"_Was that supposed to be an insult?" Ryan turned to her—_With that obvious love and affection, Gabriella thought—_and he pouted, "I'm appalled."_

_The girl kept on giggling and didn't notice that Ryan joined along with her and that Chad had zoomed in on their expressions. Ryan's blue eyes were glimmering and Kelsi looked so comfortable beside him. "Well now, I'm sure you two don't wanna be bothered." Chad teased again, this time he earned a stuck-out tongue from Kelsi._

It was rather disappointing for their part that the video didn't get Ryan and Kelsi talking after. But Chad looked rather hopeful. There were two things he hoped would change after watching the video, one: For Ryan and Kelsi to talk, this was his main objective. And two: To knock some sense into them and make them realize what they're missing out. Number one objective didn't go along as planned but since the second one takes time, Chad lets them go for now.

"I'm going to take Martha home. See you guys soon." Ryan announced, with Martha behind him. Gabriella bade goodbye to them as she escorted the two out of the house, leaving Kelsi with Troy, Chad, Zeke and Taylor.

Taylor sighed and shook her head at Ryan's departure, she turned around and cleaned up the now-empty plates the bore the cookies Zeke made and headed straight for the kitchen.

Once alone with the guys, Kelsi had looked away. She was still on her seat and was surprised when Troy sat beside her, "What happened to you guys?" His voice was soft and he didn't sound like he was feeling nosy that moment. Troy was sincere, just like the other two were. "You guys were so great together."

"Even if you guys deny it, we're not blind." Chad had said after Troy, "We might have not caught up easily, but we finally found out. You like him, don't you?"

Silence.

Troy looked at Zeke, "And he doesn't feel the same?" Zeke nodded as a response since Kelsi didn't seem like she'd answer anything.

"But he does feel the same. He's stupid enough not to know." Kelsi's lips twitched into a small weak smile at Chad's words. They weren't deep but it meant a lot to her. "I can see the way he looks at you." Chad half-turned and grabbed the remote, fast-forwarding the scenes and pausing when he got to the part where Ryan wasn't looking at Kelsi, "And the way that he wants to try and look at you and doesn't, since it'll be obvious."

"It's complicated." Were the only words she can think of reasoning out to them.

Both boys raised one eyebrow, "No it isn't." Troy shook his head. "You like him. It's obvious he likes you too. He knows. And now you know. What's complicated about that? All you have to do now is to finally get together."

"But he likes someone else."

"Like who? Himself?" Chad snorted.

Troy, Chad and Zeke were the reasons why she wants and doesn't want to have brothers. She wants brothers for the reason that they were always strong, dependable and would fight for you no matter what. But also, right now, Kelsi didn't want to because having brothers would mean that Ryan would be in such a big trouble right now.

They promised, quite grudgingly, not to do anything to Ryan and maybe try to see into his actions. Kelsi was also quite determined to understand Ryan, making Troy smile at her and say, "He's one lucky guy, Kels."

"But you're still our _Little Person _so if he hurts you in any way, let me know immediately." Chad slammed his fist on his palm, grinning devilishly causing Kelsi to erupt in giggles.

* * *

But things did not change after that day. Actually, it made Ryan more conscious around Kelsi. And the girl somewhat saw through his actions. But to make herself feel better, she started to hang around the boys more often. Kelsi discovered that it was more fun to stay with them than to stay with the girls who persistently tried to make her talk to Ryan for the reasons that she did not understood.

The boys knew her situation but did not meddle on it more unlike what Chad had done before. Even Jason tried making her feel better, much to her surprise. He had admitted to her that he didn't like seeing her sad just like what he tolerated before and that he wanted to make her happy even if they were just friends now. The boys only tried to make her forget every topic revolving around Ryan while the girls wanted to fix the situation as fast as possible.

Kelsi liked Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason more than ever. And anyway, who wouldn't like it if you had these boys making you laugh and making you feel comfortable every time the bells rings? They didn't leave her alone and that's what she needed. Company.

She had noticed after the video accident that when all of them were out together, part of the plan was to make Kelsi happy. And somehow it worked. Although you can't take it away from her that she would be very happy when Ryan talks to her again. But she couldn't bring it up, Kelsi only went with the flow.

Someday, she'll forget about Ryan.

* * *

"So Kelsi, red or white?"

The girls had taken her to the mall, obviously trying harder to make her feel happier since they noticed that the boys were giving their full efforts too. They had to make up to her. And Kelsi knew that. That's why she tolerated having to go with them to the mall. Kelsi grinned at Gabriella at her question and answered, "Red looks best on you."

Taylor and Martha were arguing on what accessories a girl needs more: Earrings or necklaces. And it seemed like Taylor who was on the side of earrings was winning. "Earrings are more essential. They're simple and cute. Plus you can be caught without a necklace with them."

"Okay fine. But I still like these." Martha sighed in obvious defeat.

Kelsi moved her eyes away from them. You really shouldn't get Taylor and Martha on separate sides of the debate. She then watched as Gabriella came out of the dressing room, giving her a view on how the dress looks on her. "How is it?"

"Great." Taylor agreed, turning around from the earrings she had been looking at.

Martha nodded and asked, "Where are you going to wear that for?"

And the conversation went all fuzzy when Kelsi saw a large display of hats by the side. She had a thing for hats, everyone seemed to say so. And somehow, being the Kelsi with the hats meant she would always be associated with Ryan, who had the same liking with hats. Her small hand reached out on the mint green newsboy hat on her head and pulled it off.

Kelsi jerked into reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "You look amazing without the hat." Martha said softly to her and Kelsi turned her head, Taylor and Gabriella seemed to think so too.

"I think so too." Kelsi finally regained her voice and with the looks on their faces, the three girls were also thinking on the realization that has finally hit her. Hats should be disregarded now. Hats reminded her of Ryan too much.

Maybe someday she'd get to use them again. And hopefully when that day comes, it's either she forgot about Ryan or they're actually talking again.

There were a lot of somedays for this girl. But right now, one thing is for sure. She was glad that her friends came now and not someday.


	10. Sharpay Intervention

A/N: An update to start the year! :) And just like last year, I adore the reviews! Thanks and keep 'em up.

* * *

The very next day in East High made Sharpay shake her beautiful blonde head in disbelief. Yes, she was one of those people who had said or at least thought that Kelsi looked so much better without the usual hat gracing her head. But as the one who was an expert on things like hidden intentions, Sharpay knew from that moment Kelsi stepped inside the East High halls that her hatless day involved Ryan Evans.

Kelsi, just like Sharpay's brother, wore a very recognizable fake smile which fooled everyone but not her. They couldn't fool her.

"Hey there princess." Zeke broke off her thoughts; carrying the usual batch of cookies he had baked everyday for her. "You seem busy, what are you thinking of?"

The blonde looked at him, quite silent at the moment. "Kelsi and Ryan. They're so pathetic. I just wish they could drop all these drama and just get a room and kiss. Everyday with them is so just like those cheesy teen romance movies." She received the cookies, packed in a pink box flourished with a pale pink ribbon securing it.

Zeke just sighed at her, obvious that he didn't think so but couldn't voice it out. "I don't know about Ryan but Kelsi would most definitely like that."

"Ryan is so dramatic. We all know how much special Kelsi is in his life. We've seen the way he is back when they're oh-so-happy together." She opened her locker and gazed at her reflection on the mirror hanged inside. "Whenever I try and talk to Ryan, he just brushes me off."

And then she added, "I know how Kelsi's hurting. And it affects me too, you know?"

"I know princess. I can see that." The tall boy smiled, knowing this was one of her sensitive side moments. Sharpay wasn't all evil; in fact she can be almost as sensitive and sweet as her brother can be. She just doesn't want to show it because—well—she's Sharpay. Nuff said. "What do you wanna do about it?"

"I'm going to talk to Kelsi about forgetting Ryan. Less pain when she's going to forget her right?"

* * *

Entering the music room was a natural thing for her. Of course what would make it more natural would be Ryan trying to make an impromptu music while Kelsi was trying to place lyrics which often made them both erupt into laughter. It had been their game, a very crazy game that only Ryan and Kelsi enjoyed. Sharpay shook her head as only the soft music welcomed her in.

Kelsi had her back towards Sharpay and had not noticed her come in. This is going to be their second talk, which made Sharpay a bit nervous on what she'd say. Talks made her nervous and not facing an audience.

"Hey Kelsi." She had finally announced herself, making Kelsi's fingers drop on the keys and make a very unlikely noise. "I want to have a word with you."

"Okay." Was the brunette's answer, still not turning around to face Sharpay.

"I know about everything now. And no, Ryan didn't tell me. I just know. It's written all over your faces." Sharpay started her speech, "You like him. And now that he already knows, he's not talking to you. You're getting hurt." It was the only time that Sharpay saw a reaction from Kelsi; the small brunette tilted her head slightly so that Sharpay knew she was really listening. "I also know how much he loves Reese."

Sharpay had to admit. If asked to choose between Reese and Kelsi to be her sister-in-law, Sharpay would instantly pick Kelsi. She had only seen Reese in the hallways, and was astounded when she heard that she doesn't like Ryan as someone really special and just asked him to be a friend. While Kelsi had loved Sharpay's brother, enough to make her stand everything that he was throwing at her.

"Kelsi, forget about him. I'm saying this as a friend and not as a biased sister that Ryan has. He's stupid for not giving back the love you're giving him."

"I know what I have to do Sharpay."

"But what are you still doing? Yeah, you take off that hat of yours which showed Ryan that you're not going to let you two have connections but inside you still love him."

The brunette pushed back her seat and answered, "You can't expect me to love him one second and completely forget about him on the next. It's easy for you to say about not loving someone because you're doing it on Zeke who is still madly in-love with you while you're standing here and telling me that your brother's stupid for now givi—"

"I'm not the topic here, Nielsen. So don't tell me about what I should do."

"But you and your brother are exactly the same, don't you see?" Kelsi's words hits Sharpay like a stack of bricks. "You both have people who love you and you aren't even giving an effort to even appreciate the love given to you. And you know what?"

Sharpay's frown appeared on her face. She hated facing these facts. "What?"

"Zeke should forget about you."

Kelsi left the music room, leaving Sharpay speechless. She didn't even have a very witty comeback. Instead, Sharpay understood. There she was, giving speeches about how Ryan was so stupid for doing those things to Kelsi while she was doing the same things to Zeke. Maybe Zeke doesn't show how he's hurting because he's strong but he was still hurting, wasn't he?

But unlike Ryan, she's not going to ignore it any longer.

* * *

East High could not get any weirder day by day. First of all, Kelsi and Ryan's ignoring sessions left a big question mark on them. But something else made the whole student body talk. Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor are now officially together together. While the others couldn't help but to talk, Kelsi had herself laughing as she watched the couple across her getting sweeter and sweeter by the minute.

She had actually apologized to Sharpay the moment the blonde appeared to have joined the table but the latter only giggled at her and thanked her for shouting. That's what she realized that Zeke and Sharpay's hands were already linked together.

"Stop laughing Kelsi." Zeke pouted at her, "Anyway thank you."

"That's what friends are for."

Chad watched the couple with narrowed eyes and just spoke, "Okay so, how did this happen? I was really aiming for the other Evans to be with one of our hopeless romantics over here but I guess this is good."

"Maybe your prayer got mixed up. Are you sure you were specific?" His girlfriend nudged him and began teasing him. Kelsi was just happy that Zeke got what he wanted.

"I'm happy for you and Zeke, Sharpay." Gabriella spoke up after their laughter at Chad.

Troy grinned at Zeke, "I guess a thousand cookies finally did their job, huh?"

"Actually, a thousand and ten. I got another batch before I told him I love him." Sharpay began giggling. It was something they had to get used to since Sharpay already showed her true self to them when she announced her feelings for Zeke.

It was Martha who noticed something odd. "If you're eating here with us…"

"Then who's with Ryan?" Jason finished.

Kelsi looked up and started glancing around. Ryan wasn't there in the cafeteria. "I think he was in the library last time I saw him." The brunette had answered before Sharpay can even think. Everyone turned their eyes on Kelsi with slight humor. "What?"

"You know where he is?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow and smiled slowly.

"I—uhm—I don't…"

Chad was looking at her, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Like what?" Kelsi puffed her cheeks in slight annoyance. Everyone treated her like she was their little sister, who she really is, and someone they can tease. "I just know, okay?"

"Kelsi, you don't just know where he is. You saw him in the library and didn't have the guts to walk up to him and say hi, did you?" Taylor finally concluded, it was what everyone had in mind at the same moment. The look on Kelsi's face confirmed it, "Well. I can't blame you for not talking to him."

Sharpay lets go of Zeke's hand for a moment before laying it on Kelsi's shoulder. "Look. One day, you and Ryan will have to face the fact that you two will have to talk. And I'm going to make sure that you two will have to talk."

Chad had agreed openly about Sharpay's words. "And I'm going to get that one day to happen immediately."

"What? No! Don't do that. I'm not yet ready." Kelsi mumbled the last sentence and just turned away from them. The whole group became silent at her sudden change in mood, "I'm not yet ready."

"We've heard that before, Kelsi. Look, how can you know when you're ready or not?" Gabriella asked, tilting her head to the will never know when they'll be ready. Sometimes it's just better to just do and get over it.

Kelsi took the question in and she really didn't know what her answer might be. The time when she thought she was ready to tell Ryan about her feelings was when she told Gabriella that she couldn't have Ryan telling her all about Reese. What about now? What would be a great reason for her to talk to him again? "I don't know. Just not now."

"Fine. But I think you both should really think about what you guys are missing. Ever since Troy and Gabriella got together, couples just started to sprout---,"

"Latest would be you and Zeke." Taylor cuts Sharpay, who now looked a bit flushed by what she had said.

"Okay, true. So when are you and Ryan going to be one?" The blonde leaned forward, one eyebrow raised.

Although Kelsi wanted to keep to herself, she managed to ask, "One what?" Her question made Sharpay's eyebrows meet. "Sharpay, you know we're never meant to be together just like you and Zeke. Or Gabbie and Troy. Or Martha and Jason. Or Taylor and Chad. It's just not meant to happen."

The others exchanged glances before laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are." Chad said in between chuckles, "Look Kels, you two are just so—Oh, I don't know—a bit oblivious about one another."

"Exactly. And anyway, basically, you and Ryan are a match made in heaven." His girlfriend came after, earning a blush from Kelsi. "You write songs, he sings and choreographs. You two wear matching hats. And when you look at each other, it's just sweet."

Taylor's last statement made Kelsi look at her, "When we look at each other, it's just friendly glances."

"Friendly glances? Stop doing that Kelsi. You know he's looking at you differently." Jason came next and somehow made a clear point, "He's always looking at you."

Troy nodded, "Especially when you're not looking and when he thinks that no one's looking." He looked at Kelsi who was in doubt at that moment. She still seemed unbelieving about what they're saying.

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

* * *

The news of Zeke and Sharpay finally being an item got to Ryan. He was surprised of course, but nonetheless, he was very happy for his sister. He knew she liked Zeke all along. "You and Zeke? I don't believe it, sis."

Sharpay looked up at Ryan who was climbing in the car; he hadn't brought his scooter again. "Please Ryan, you've been waiting for it to happen." She started the car as soon as Ryan had his seatbelt on. "Zeke has liked me for who-knows-when. It's about time I like him back. And anyway, he's just adorable once I let myself know him."

"Those words, not you." Her twin brother teased in a playful sing-song voice.

"Oh shut it, Ry. You're just jealous that I get to have the person I want. And you can't get Kelsi now."

"Who said anything about her?" Ryan frowned.

"Ry," A smirk appeared on her face, "I know you like her too. She likes you. A lot. I can tell. And all you've been doing is push her away without any logical reason. And don't speak about that Reese girl. She doesn't like you, Ry. But Kelsi does."

The blonde boy frowned more, "What's your point, Shar?"

"You can't have her now. Troy and the other guys are going to protect her from hurting more. And they're not going to give off exemptions even if it's you. Even if Kelsi likes you." Then the girl turned her head to Ryan for a second, "Chad isn't going to let you off for what you did."


	11. Aftermath

**So here is the next chapter! It took me so long to find the inspiration to write for this story again! I hope you guys forgive me for leaving their story hanging! -lesigh- Anyway, R&&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot!**

* * *

Kelsi kept her head bent low as she writes for another musicale that she cooked up with Mrs. Darbus for this school year. Everything that happened last year passed as though it never mattered. People eventually got used to the fact that Sharpay is now doting over Zeke and that Ryan will never ever talk to Kelsi again - the latter part made her sad but she had to move on right? The rest of the school year, after her awkward confession, became less painful with help from her friends. Kelsi spent her summer vacation in Hawaii with her parents, who had been trying to lighten up their only daughter's mood ever since Ryan decided that she didn't exist.

As much as it pained her, Kelsi knew she had to move on and forget about Ryan. It was stupid to let the whole thing affect her since Ryan was happy in his own little world, she should be too. Oh yes, Ryan has a girlfriend now. Apparently, Reese doesn't matter to him anymore ever since Victoria Roberts came in the picture. The whole thing infuriated the ever calm Kelsi. He broke her heart because he 'loves' Reese and now he's mooning over Victoria on Facebook?

Yes. Kelsi Nielsen saw his status updates.

No. She's not stalking him.

Well, not anymore.

She shrugged it off and tried to develop a thick skin over the summer so she can bear the awful sights she'll probably see as soon as school starts again. Chad helped her; he had trained her to curse out, which was a very effective way of letting out her anger. Troy said that Chad was a very bad influence on Kelsi but agreed that she had to have to let out her feelings since keeping them in is hard work.

When she and her family went back to Albuquerque, Kelsi locked herself in her room, with an attempt to finish her music before Mrs. Darbus asked for them . It wasn't an easy task, this year is the year of the romantic musical, and Mrs. Darbus hoped that Ryan will offer his help for the project. This information made Kelsi uneasy for a moment but she shrugged it off - even if her heart still beats quickly at the mere mention of the name, she'll just have to shrug the feeling off. She decided she'll keep a professional relationship with him now and Kelsi hoped he can be civil.

"Good morning, playmaker!" Troy jumped out of the driver's side of his truck, Kelsi saw Chad climb out from the other side. They were both grinning wildly at her, "Wow, you look tanned. How was Hawaii?"

"Did you bring us presents?" Chad fell into an easy step beside Kelsi, who nodded. "Awesome. I can't wait to drop by your house to get them."

Kelsi laughed, "No. No. I have the coconut shells with me now."

"What are we going to do with coconut shells?" Chad raised an eyebrow but immediately noticed Kelsi's attempt to joke. He flung an arm over her shoulder and guided her through East High. "So Kels, how is your play coming along? You finally going to make us wear leotards?"

"Just you, dude." Troy chuckled loudly.

Kelsi giggled, "That and tutus. I figured with you and Troy's awesome build, they'd suit you perfectly." They stopped kidding around and greeted Gabriella and Taylor who were chatting by the lockers, "Hey Gabbie! Hey Taylor!"

The boys immediately left Kelsi's side and went over to greet their girlfriends, the sight made her smile and hurt at the same time. It was confusing so she looked away and saw Sharpay and Zeke heading towards them, "Aren't you two just the cutest thing ever?" Kelsi commented as soon as they arrived.

"Well, it's not that hard to maintain that reputation with Zeke around." Sharpay grinned, obviously very in love with her boyfriend. She was glad to see that Kelsi was in a good mood, she was actually thinking that she wouldn't see Kelsi around today but that just goes to show how little she knew about Kelsi's emotional strength. "So, how was your summer?"

"You look awesome, Kels." Zeke patted her head, "Tan suits you."

"Well, before I managed to look like this, I looked like a crab for most of my time in Hawaii so it was all good." She replied with a smile but her eyes went over Sharpay's shoulder, Ryan and Victoria entered, hand in hand. "Well, aren't they just the-," She caught herself before saying anything stupid.

The others noticed her immediate shift of mood and saw the same scene.

"Who's that?"

"Well Gabbie, that's Victoria. Junior."

"And Evan's current girlfriend."

"Why I outta- jerk head!"

"Chad! That's still my brother you're talking about!"

After assessing the two, their eyes landed back to Kelsi who said, "It doesn't matter. He can go out with anyone he likes. It isn't as though he said something that translates that he loves Reese forever. Apparently though, he doesn't. He's just saying that to make me feel better even though he just broke my heart. So yeah, he can go out with anyone he likes." The small girl turned her heel and marched towards her classroom.

Chad shook his head, "Well, wasn't that surprising?"

"I wonder what Ryan said." Sharpay thought aloud before they went to the same classroom where Kelsi stalked off to.

* * *

"These are beautiful, Kelsi." Mrs. Darbus beamed over her song sheets, "Sweet and expressive. Perfect! I can't wait to hold auditions for the parts. Ryan agreed to direct this play and with you and him working together, I can guarantee that this show will be perfection!"

Kelsi bit her lower lip, "Mrs. Darbus, would it be possible that I just explain to Ryan once what the songs are about and then I'm out of the play?"

"Why Kelsi-,"

"That's a stupid thought." Both women turned their heads towards the music room door, Ryan was standing there with his arms crossed and his lips forming a thin line. "You and I will be working on it. I thought you'd be more professional, Nielsen." Ryan spoke as he started making his way towards them.

"I am." She refused to look at him because once she does, she'll fall in-love with him.

"Then Mrs. Darbus, Kelsi retracts her former statement." Ryan stood beside her, exuding arrogance that Kelsi never thought he'd have. The Ryan she knew was humble and sweet - not like this! But maybe this is good. Hating him would be an easy task if he's acting like an arrogant cockroach.

"I just thought you'd be smart enough to be taught once. I guess I was mistaken since you still obviously want to have me spoon-feed you with their deep meaning." She tsked, which made Ryan's eyebrows knit slightly. His reaction gave her satisfaction. If he thought that she's not going to fight back, Ryan Evans is wrong.

If he wants war, she'll give him war.

And Kelsi is going to win. She's not going to give him this, after breaking her heart.

* * *

"You what?"

The table burst out laughing as soon as Kelsi finished her story. They had been an awesome audience, they gave the reactions she had been expecting from them at the right moments. "You don't know how proud of you I am," A near-to-tears Chad reached out to pat her head. " Well, if he wants war, you should give him war."

Sharpay was smirking. Not only was Kelsi strong enough to watch Ryan and Victoria's sickening love story, she was also strong enough to challenge Ryan. And this is the moment that made Sharpay realize the reason why she liked Kelsi for her brother. "I almost feel sorry for Ryan."

"Sorry? Shar, no offense but your brother was the one who started this mess. He doesn't have any right to be angry at Kelsi." Zeke explained, "I mean c'mon, if it was up to me, Kelsi should just punch him on the face and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. She's entitled to at least do that to him."

Taylor shook her head but her amusement was still present, "Kels, as much as I don't want to say this, good luck."

"We're rooting for you, girl." Martha nodded.

Beside her, Jason was giving off a long sigh. Chad asked him what's wrong and he just answered with a cheeky grin, "Kelsi is very scary. I'm so glad I didn't face this part of her post-break up." It made the whole group burst into laughter again.

"Well, do you want to?" Kelsi put on her game face.

"Wait!" Jason held up both his hands in surrender, "No! No!"

This reaction sent Kelsi into gales of giggles.

* * *

Casually, Kelsi slipped on her head phones. Music does wonders to her system, it was no wonder it became a huge part of her. For every important thing that happened to her, music seemed to always play a vital role in the process. Coincidentally, music was also parallel to Ryan. This was so hard to forget since majority of the happy memories between her and music, Ryan was always there. This thought made her stop in her tracks and close her eyes, _What the heck am I doing? I can't win a fight against Ryan._

Her left ear lost its connection to the music, making her open her eyes and turn to see who was responsible and the most amazing blue eyes met her.

"What do you want Ryan?" Her walls immediately came up so if he do anything, Kelsi would be ready. She was about to turn and leave him in that hallway but he held her arm and kept her in her place. There were no more students in that hall, they were always the last ones to leave. It was more than enough reason, Kelsi knew, for Ryan to pluck up the courage to speak to her. It was safer. He won't have to face other people.

"About what happened in the Music Room..." His voice trailed off, Ryan seemed unsure of what to say.

Kelsi pulled her arm away from Ryan's hand, "Save it for someone who cares, _Evans_."

"And you don't?" It was soft, Kelsi wasn't sure if he whispered it to himself or he meant for her to hear it. It made her defenses crumble down. He looked pained at her coldness, Kelsi wanted to rush to his aid and comfort him and to tell him that she wasn't bearing any grudges. Their eyes met and for a second, Kelsi thought she would actually do what she feared the most - tell him that she loves him no matter what.

It was a good thing Chad and Zeke's angry faces came in her mind. She knew what they'd say if they were here and it was enough for her to rebuild her walls as quickly as they were destroyed. Kelsi gave him a smile, "I don't." And then, she did the unthinkable.

She left.


	12. The Pianist and the Actor

**Finally! I managed to get inspiration to actually continue. I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating for a LONG time! Oh yes, the idea for this certain chapter was given to me by a comment from rocklesson86. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the High School Musical. Sadly. But maybe if I wish hard enough, I will own it someday. Maybe.**

* * *

After the way she treated Ryan, the blond never seemed to have a reason to talk to her or even look at her. Kelsi felt much more peaceful this way, it was as though they never met and this was how she thought they should be. You can never really be friends with someone who crushed your heart - it was like playing Fur Elise with a badly tuned piano. Although Kelsi felt a bit bad that their friendship - if you can still call it that - ended that way. They were such a nice team together and Kelsi knew she can never find someone else like him.

But of course, life has to move on. She had to move on. Dwelling in this memory wasn't going to help her find people for the musicale and they were doing bad enough as it is. Kelsi's eyes searched the audition sheets posted on the bulletin board for the third time that week and its already Thursday. It was as good as empty - except for Sharpay's curly signature, of course. No one was giving her musicale a chance and it almost made her want to cry.

"Excuse me," A male voice with a distinctive British accent broke her thoughts. Kelsi wiped the tears forming in her eyes and she sniffed then stepped back, "Are you alright?" The voice asked softly, making Kelsi look up and meet the eyes of the owner. The boy smiled at her, his brilliant green eyes glistening under the light. He was not familiar to her and she knew almost everyone in East High.

"Oh, yes." She answered, taking off her glasses and wiping them with the end of her shirt, "I was just, um, going to wipe something off my, uh, glasses."

The boy laughed at her then withdrew something from his pocket. Kelsi slipped her glasses back on and saw a plain white handkerchief on the boy's hand - he was offering it to her. She shook her head and smiled shyly but the boy frowned, "No, I insist."

Kelsi bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling as she took the handkerchief from him, "Thanks," Then she finally let her curiosity get the better of her, "Are you new?"

The boy nodded, "Aye. Dylan McGregor." He introduced himself, offering her the same hand which brought her the handkerchief. Kelsi took it and shook hands with Dylan, "My mum's the new chemistry teacher." He said then, Kelsi noticed, his eyes went for the audition sheets hanging empty against the dark blue bulletin board, "Are you going to sign up?"

"No," She then watched as his expression go from curious to surprised.

"Then why were you looking at this?" Dylan asked, his eyebrows meeting in wonder. Their eyes met again and Kelsi saw a playful smirk playing on his lips, "I thought you were already auditioning, getting teary-eyed and all." That made her laugh, "So, girl whose name I still haven't heard, why are you getting so emotional?"

"The name's Kelsi. Kelsi Nielsen." She told him and she saw his eyes light up in recognition. Her name was printed at the near top of the audition sheet, alongside Ryan the director. "I was just disappointed that no one's trying to audition other than Sharpay." Talking to him was too easy since Dylan looked like he understood what she was trying to say.

"Actually," Dylan's lips broke into a sheepish grin, "I was thinking if I could audition." His words made the small brunette turn her head and beam at him, "I have been looking at it for about two days now." He raised a hand and rubbed his nape, "But I never really had the guts to write down my name here."

"Then why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Write down your name here."

Dylan looked at Kelsi with a look questioning her sanity then afterward, he smiled. "Fine." He took out a pen from his pocket and wrote his name down, "But if I get turned down and my ego gets shaken, I'm suing you." Dylan said with a serious expression and upon seeing Kelsi's alarmed expression, he chuckled softly, "I'm just kidding." He shook her hand again and eased his messenger bag, "See you later, Kelsi." The boy turned and ran off to his next class.

Kelsi stared after him.

Did she seriously just made someone sign up for her second musicale?

* * *

The girls were silent for awhile, every one of them stared as Dylan McGregor entered the cafeteria. Kelsi told them about the incident which happened earlier in the corridor and they were curious about this new student. Their eyes followed as Dylan took a tray and a good look at the food by the line; everyone assessed that he was definitely good looking. What they couldn't figure out was if he was harmless or not. They weren't positive that Kelsi can handle anymore problems so they have to know if this guy is going to be trouble.

"Definitely not a problem." Martha whispered, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Kelsi, that guy is cute." The comment made the others laugh softly, "What? I mean look at him." The girl's eyes went back to his tall and lean figure, "Why haven't we noticed him before?"

"I have no idea how that guy managed to hide." Sharpay commented then she smirked at the pianist, "Well well Kelsi, good job on spotting Mr. Dylan McGregor."

"Mrs. McGregor did say she had a son," Gabriella spoke, remembering when she had met the woman, "I didn't actually think he's attending East High." Then she turned her eyes on Taylor who was smiling to herself, "You know something about him, don't you Tay?"

Taylor nodded enthusiastically, "When Kelsi mentioned something about him, I was curious so I hit the books and looked him up. You'll never guess what I found." Although Taylor wasn't the kind to be dramatic, which originally belonged to Sharpay, she had paused and lengthened the suspense, "Kelsi Nielsen, you just found yourself a London School of the Dramatic Arts student. He was Puck in the staging of Midsummer Night's Dream in London last year."

That wasn't all, Taylor went on telling them about the boy's theater background. Dylan McGregor had been acting ever since he was little, his first role being Kurt from the Sound of Music. By the end of her report, everyone was impressed.

Sharpay's eyes widened in delight, "Fabulous!"

* * *

"NEXT!"

Mrs. Darbus' voice made Kelsi jump up in surprise. Even from the stage, the woman's irritation made her feel a bit apprehensive. By Monday when the auditions started, students who wanted to be in the musicale flooded in. Most of them, Mrs. Darbus commented to her and Ryan, did not even have an inch of star quality in their veins. Kelsi felt pity for these students, imagine having the guts to audition and in the end just getting turned down by someone.

"Uh, hi." Dylan walked to the center stage, he looked a bit shy and unsure of his purpose here. He smiled at Mrs. Darbus, who was already a bit red by that time, and Ryan, whose eyebrows were threateningly close. The two have yet to find someone decent to play a part. Then Dylan's green eyes found Kelsi's small figure by the piano, watching him. "Hi Kelsi." He whispered then looked back in front when Ryan cleared his throat.

Mrs. Darbus held up her audition list and read his name, "Dylan McGregor." A smile broke through her face, "Finally, we meet." It was obvious that like Kelsi, she knew about his theater background. Ryan, who didn't know, turned his eyes on his teacher and wondered silently why she looked so happy. "You're auditioning for which part?"

"Well, I was hoping I could play Marvin." Though when Dylan said that, Kelsi disagreed silently. Marvin was one of the minor roles in the musicale, Kelsi was thinking maybe he could be Robbie, who was the lead. Dylan continued, "Or well, uh, someone else."

Kelsi was not the only one who disagreed on his choices, Mrs. Darbus voiced her opinion and made Dylan audition for the lead role - so he sang a few lines from a song in Kelsi's musicale. It was obvious how perfect he was for the part. He had the boy-next-door vibe and his voice was excellent. But Dylan seemed a bit conflicted when Mrs. Darbus asked him to reconsider. Kelsi didn't understand why he was like this, she thought -being a theater actor- that he'd jump at the opportunity. When Dylan finally made up his mind after a few minutes, he said okay then looked at Kelsi and he gave her a grin.

The pianist let out a soft giggle which she concealed behind her hand.

* * *

"I guess I'm not going to be suing you any time soon, huh?"

The familiar accent made Kelsi turn around. She had stayed in the school after the auditions, Kelsi still had to talk with Mrs. Darbus and Ryan about the ones who would get a call back. She didn't expect anyone, or him of all people, to still be here at this time. But sure enough, Dylan was there. He leaning on the wall, with one hand thrust in his pocket and the other on the strap of his bag. He lifted his tall figure from the wall and walked towards her. "Can I walk you home?" He offered with a lop-sided grin, "I was wondering maybe you can give me an idea about the musicale I just auditioned for."

Kelsi didn't know what to say. For the past few days, after meeting him, Kelsi and Dylan were in talking terms. They would casually greet each other in hallways and whenever Dylan finds Kelsi in the library, he'd chat with her. But this was the first time he ever asked to walk her home.

She thought that she shouldn't make a big deal out of it. After all, they were friends and friends do this... don't they?

"Sure."

Just when she answered, Ryan stormed out of the building - his expression stoic and his stance deadly. He passed them without a word but Kelsi, even Dylan, was sure that his sharp blue eyes were on them as he walked by.

* * *

**So yes, I am putting a Brit cutie named Dylan McGregor to spice things up between Kelsi and Ryan. If anyone's interested, I am picturing James Gaisford for Dylan. haha. Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks!**


	13. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM. How frustrating! But anyway, next chappie! Here it is! **

_Suddenly I feel excited to go to school on Monday._

Kelsi has been staring at herself in her bathroom mirror for almost half an hour. Her eyes searching for tell-tale signs to make sure why her heart was feeling this way. It was that familiar feeling which makes her almost pale - her tan faded away a few weeks ago - skin flush with color. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. Was it true? Was it really true?

Before she can even confirm it herself, her cell rang. Her heart began thumping wildly when she heard the familiar ring tone she had set for one person only. She gripped the sink tightly and told herself to calm down. When she thought she was ready to answer that call, Kelsi walked out from her bathroom and picked up the phone she had left on the bed earlier. Her lips blossomed into a smile as she answered it, "Hey."

Dylan's British accent greeted her happily. Kelsi can see his happy face in her mind's eye and his expression made her grin, "I've been wanting to call you but I reckoned I would give you an hour to get home." She can almost sense that easy grin on his face, Dylan did wonders to her which she wasn't sure was possible. The British boy made it easy and bearable for Kelsi to go to school and go to their late - afternoon practices.

"Why Dylan? What's up?" Kelsi asked softly, wondering what the boy had for her today. He was so child-like, so spontaneous and so carefree... too different from Ryan, who she can predict because they were almost too alike. Dylan kept her guessing. Dylan kept her excited. Dylan kept her wanting more. Kelsi had a crush on someone who probably considers her as a good friend but Kelsi wasn't that scared; after all, this was just a crush right?

"Well," Dylan paused, "I want to ask you out tomorrow. It is Saturday and you have nothing to do right?" Did she hear that right? Did Dylan actually ask her out?

For weeks, they had been nothing more than friends. Kelsi and Dylan were close buddies - she thought it was because she was the first one he met here though she doubted that, Dylan was so open and friendly - and they talked and talked. During musicale practices, he would stay in character on stage. He played his role as though it was meant for him, as though it was written for him and him alone. He added life to Robbie, even that accent which charms the girls in the play. Kelsi thought he was just brilliant. Out of the stage, he was back to being Dylan and made friends with the others easily. Troy and the guys liked him and it was obvious that the girls did too.

Dylan McGregor was closer with Kelsi though. Gabriella once said that Kelsi had a special charm which makes her almost irresistible. Dylan shared his weird lunches with Kelsi who welcomed his eccentric sandwiches. He asked Kelsi for advice and even asked her to make a back story to Robbie on why he was like that. Dylan wanted to know the kind of things Kelsi just kept to herself.

He was every writer's dream lead.

He was Kelsi's dream leading man.

"So? Are you just going to leave me without an answer?" The boy let out an almost nervous-sounding chuckle.

Kelsi smiled, "Sure. I don't have anything to do tomorrow." Was this it? Was this the moment she can say she was really over Ryan Evans? "What do you have in mind?" She asked again, "I'd do anything but bungee-jumping, Dylan, and I know the kind of adrenaline stuff you're into."

He laughed in relief or in amusement, she wasn't sure. "I'll keep that a secret. I'll come by 9 am, is that fine?"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be prepared, Nielsen, be very prepared." And with that, Dylan hang up, leaving Kelsi completely shocked. She held her cell in her hand and took a seat on the foot of her bed. She stared at her wall and just smiled... She just smiled! Whoever knew there could still be hope for her? That she wasn't just some mousy looking girl in a world where no one would want her?

Suddenly, she can hear someone giggling. She can hear someone's joy... someone's excitement... and then she realized that it was her. She was making that sound. She was that excited girl acting as though she was thirteen who was just asked out on her first date. Kelsi cupped her lips with a hand and just let herself smile. She was that excited for tomorrow.

* * *

"What?"

"I know!"

"Kelsi! I told you! I told you!"

She told Gabriella about Dylan's question when the other girl called after dinner. Gabriella Montez was excited for her, Kelsi can tell. "It's just one date." But even she can't get her nerves from jumping whenever she thinks about it.

"Well, I told you that he likes you, remember?"

How can she not?

_It was already past 6pm and most of the actors have left the auditorium, Gabriella and Troy were waiting for Kelsi to finish since they would be the ones to drive her home. Kelsi met them by the doors and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry for that. I forgot where I put my stuff."_

_ "It's fine Kels, we can see how busy you were. You were running around earlier." Gabriella smiled good-naturedly at the small girl, "Anyway, it was nice of Dylan to look with you." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that only Troy can see, Kelsi was too unassuming to figure things out._

_ "Gabriella," Troy chuckled, "Leave Kelsi's love life alone."_

_ "Love life? I don't have a love life." Kelsi looked up at them._

_ But Gabriella's knowing grin met her eyes, "Not yet. He likes you a lot, you know." She almost laughed when Kelsi blushed, "He does. He doesn't treat us the way he treats you."_

_ Kelsi, always the skeptic, shook her head, "I don't think so. Dylan is a friendly guy."_

_ "Tell her, Troy." Gabriella nudged her boyfriend, "Tell him what you and the guys think."_

_ Kelsi turned her gaze on the boy, "Well, I don't know. He's usually very rough with us. He's a complete softie with Kelsi." The pianist's eyebrow rose, "Oh c'mon, you can see how he tackles Chad. You can see how he likes messing with Sharpay's hair or with Taylor's script. He's like a child around us."_

_ "That doesn't prove anything." Kelsi stopped by Troy's pick up truck, "He is that childish around me."_

_ "Not really. He's tame around you. He's gentle." It was a weird word to associate with Dylan but Troy kept on going, "We think he's got a crush on you. Chad thinks he's cool and you know him, if nothing happens between you and Dylan, he's going to interfere."_

_ "He likes you Kelsi. Don't be afraid to like him back because he's a good guy."_

"Well, he never said he likes me. He just asked me out. For all we know, it's just his way of saying he wants to hang out or something." Kelsi's absolute giggling girl moment was over, she was back to being insecure. "What would a guy like him see in me?"

"Tons." Gabriella answered immediately, "You're beautiful, smart, talented and you're super sweet. Kelsi, c'mon, give the guy a chance. He likes you, you just have to give him time to pluck up the courage to say it straight to your face. Or well, the maturity to actually realize that he just doesn't have that super big crush on you. He might even be in-love with you."

"We're jumping too far here." Kelsi groaned, "He just asked me out, he's not going to propose."

Gabriella laughed, "Well, we don't know what to expect with that guy. He's just too unpredictable. Maybe he won't, maybe he will. But anyway, enough about him, what are you going to wear on your special date?"

_That was kind of the reason why I told you._ Kelsi sighed and spoke, "I don't know. I don't have anything to wear."

"I'll come over tomorrow. I'll bring back up." Was Gabriella's solution to Kelsi's problem before they ended their conversation. Gabriella's words made her think as she went up to her room. Why was she so ecstatic one moment and hesitating at the next? She didn't want to think that she didn't want to go out with Dylan because she was still not over Ryan. She needs to get over him and it's been a long time.

_Maybe Gabriella's right. I'll have to give Dylan a chance._

* * *

"Up, up, up! We have an emergency! Why aren't you up already?" Sharpay's frantic voice woke Kelsi's drowsy senses. The brunette's eyes opened immediately, wondering if she was having a nightmare of some sort. "Nielsen, get up!"

"I'm up!" Kelsi groaned and reached out instinctively for her glasses on her bedside. " Why are you here? How did you get in?" When her glasses was in place, she saw Gabriella, Taylor, Martha and Sharpay in her room. _What in the world..._ And then she remembered Gabriella's words last night. This was the back-up. She stared at them open-mouthed - they had shopping bags in their hands. "Gabriella? What's happening?"

Gabriella laid the paper bags on the floor and pulled Kelsi up, "You are going on a date, Kels. Your first date in a while." Fondness crossed the brunette's eyes, "Everything has to be perfect so I called them up." That happy smile crossed her face, "I'm so glad for you, Kelsi. You and Dylan are going to make a lovely couple."

"Alright alright, break up the drama! Let's start!" Sharpay broke them up and began working.


End file.
